Pęka cienka nić
by HermitsUnited
Summary: Pomiędzy 6 a 7 odcinkiem sezonu 7. Sam, rozczarowany postępkiem Deana, wyrusza we własną podróż. Zabiera w nią wspomnienia z piekielnej klatki. Z Lucyferem na ramieniu, kieruje się do Machias w stanie Maine. Wydaje się, że jest tam robota dla łowcy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Od autorki: **Strasznie dawno mnie tu nie było, ale ostatnio odżyły we mnie fanfikszynowe ciągoty. Tym razem supernaturalne:)._

_**FYI:** Wykorzystałam fragment odcinka szóstego serii siódmej, aby osadzić historię w czasie._

_****Przypomnienie: ****Nic tutaj nie jest moje za wyjątkiem May i fabuły tej opowieści. Twórcom serialu pozostawiam cały honor i korzyści finansowe. A ja dalej będę biedna:(_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**DROGA DO TEJ PORY****…**

****

* * *

><p>Sam stoi przy wozie, opierając splecione dłonie o dach. Na twarzy ma typowy dla siebie wyraz męczeństwa i Dean zaczyna odczuwać znajome rozdrażnienie.<p>

– Hej – mówi, wynurzając się z bagażnika. – Co? Co jest? Gadaj.

– Nic – mruczy Sam. Unika wzroku starszego brata. Coś go naprawdę gryzie, przez co wygląda na przerośniętego dzieciaka, który właśnie załapał focha.

– Przekonywujące. – Dean parska krótkim śmiechem. – Co, wystraszyłeś się? Ja z pewnością nie spojrzę w lustro bez gęsiej skórki co najmniej przez miesiąc.

Sam nie podejmuje rozmowy. Wpatruje się w zbielałe kostki własnych palców i pociera je kciukami.

I nagle podejmuje decyzję.

– Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co jest nie tak?

– Pewnie. – Dean uśmiecha się promiennie. – Znasz moje motto – "Pomagam, gdzie mogę."

– "Pomagam, gdzie mogę" – powtarza Sam głosem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek intonacji. Ukośny promień słońca zagląda mu w oczy, kiedy podnosi wzrok na brata. Jego tęczówki są jasne, przejrzyste jak woda. Źrenice ma szerokie. – Coś tak, jak pomogłeś Amy?

Uśmiech spełza z twarzy Deana. Amy. Dziewczyna… nie, _potwór_, którego zabił, bo Sam… Sam nie potrafił tego zrobić… nie odróżniał… Och, _kurwa_!

– Sam, słuchaj…

– Nie! – krzyczy Sam, cofając się o pół kroku. – Koniec z kłamstwami! Wiesz co, w ogóle się do mnie _nie odzywaj_!

Zamiera na chwilę, a potem dodaje ciszej, boleśnie, jakby zgadzał się z opinią innej osoby, z jakimś wewnętrznym głosem: – Tak. Nie mogę. Rozumiesz, Dean, ja nie mogę!

Nurkuje do wnętrza samochodu i wyciąga z tylnego siedzenia swój plecak.

– Czego nie możesz? – mówi Dean głucho.

Sam odsuwa się od niego.

– Nie mogę teraz z tobą gadać – rzuca i odsuwa się o kilka kolejnych kroków. Rozkłada ramiona gestem zarazem rozdrażnienia i bezradności. – Dean, ja nawet nie mogę być teraz w pobliżu ciebie!

– Rozumiem – mówi Dean powoli, ostrożnie. W głowie ma pustkę – żadnych genialnych pomysłów. – Więc… – zawiesza głos.

– Więc myślę, że powinieneś ciągnąć to beze mnie – oznajmia Sam. Wiatr znad jeziora burzy mu włosy, a słońce wciąż prześwietla szeroko otwarte oczy.

– Idź – wyrzuca gwałtownie.

Dean patrzy na niego przez chwilę, nadal szukając odpowiednich słów. Niczego nie znajduje.

– W porządku – mówi wreszcie, bardzo cicho. – Przykro mi, Sam.

Ale nie jest mu przykro. Patrzy za odchodzącym bratem i czuje ogromną ulgę. Nie wyrzuty sumienia, nie strach. Ulgę.

* * *

><p><strong>...TERAZ...<strong>

**01**

– Wciąż tam siedzi?

– Jakiś cholerny włóczęga, mówię ci.

May dyskretnie zerknęła na zewnątrz przez okno sklepu.

Sally Croteau, właścicielka sklepiku, nazywała "cholernymi włóczęgami" niemal wszystkich, z Obamą włącznie (_a może przede wszystkim_), ale parkując rozklekotaną, dwudziestotrzyletnią Toyotę Hillux przed stacją Mobil, May sama zauważyła młodego człowieka siedzącego na krawężniku i wertującego opasły notes. Zwrócił jej uwagę głównie dlatego, że był obcy w Machias, w stanie Maine, w mieście, w którym każdy w końcu spotykał każdego i zapamiętywał jego twarz, jeśli nie nazwisko. Chłopak nadal tam siedział, ale uniósł głowę i patrzył przed siebie szklanym wzrokiem, poruszając nieznacznie ustami. Wyglądał, jakby powtarzał zadaną lekcję, lub kuł do egzaminu. Wiatr rozwiewał jego brązowe włosy, niezbyt czyste i niezbyt zadbane. Chłopak miał na sobie jasnozieloną koszulę i piaskowego koloru kurtkę, wysmarowaną na łokciach i przy kieszeniach. Przyglądając mu się ukradkiem May Labrecque poczuła znajomy dreszcz między łopatkami.

_Kłopoty_.

Zwróciła się z powrotem do Sally, posapującej z niezadowoleniem za kasą sklepową. Stary Judd Atkins wyciągał z portfela dolara po dolarze i przed wręczeniem właścicielce sklepu poddawał każdy banknot skrupulatnej analizie. May poczuła nagłą falę zniecierpliwienia. Nigdzie jej się nie spieszyło, a zniecierpliwienie wiązało się raczej z uczuciem niepokoju niż z zachowaniem Judda.

– Pewnikiem turysta – powiedział Judd, kładąc ostatniego dolara na dłoni Sally. Wysupływał teraz ćwiartki i May poczuła przemożną ochotę, żeby zdzielić go przez kark i wepchnąć do chłodziarki.

– Wygląda jak śmierć odgrzana – oznajmiła Sally ze śpiewnym akcentem z Quebecu. – Narkoman, albo jakiś anarchista.

– Przyjechał _autobusem_ – dodała z naciskiem, jakby chłopak popełnił tym samym grzech śmiertelny i zasługiwał na wieczne potępienie.

– To wszystko dla ciebie, kochanie?

May drgnęła, wyrwana z zamyślenia. Przez chwilę, gdy znów zwróciła wzrok na chłopaka, mogłaby przysiac, że to nie wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy; nie wiatr, a _żar_. Strasznie głupia myśl.

_Kłopoty_ _– sieroty_.

– Tak. – Skinęła głową stawiając koszyk na ladzie obok kasy. Kanciaste butelki brzęknęły krótko, a Sally Croteau rzuciła May krytyczne spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi May podała jej kartę i szybko wystukała pin na starym terminalu, kryjąc się na moment za kurtyną popielatych włosów.

Judd nadal stał przy oknie i gapił się na ulicę.

– Cicho, idzie tu – rzucił, jakby w sklepie, w miejsce dyskretnego pikania terminalu, panował nieopisany gwar.

May odebrała rachunek i włożyła butelki do plastikowej torby.

Zabrzęczał dzwonek zawieszony u drzwi.

– Przepraszam. – Chłopak miał przyjemny głos i cień akcentu gdzieś z centralnych stanów.

_Kansas – _podpowiedział mały, upiorny głosik w głowie May. – _Kłopoty, kłopoty, kansańskie sieroty_.

– Możecie mi powiedzieć, jak stąd dotrzeć do Gardner Lake?

Sally i Judd wymienili spojrzenia, wydymając wargi w ten typowy "nie chcemy tu żadnych obcych" sposób. Chłopak stał w progu, z plecakiem przerzuconym przez ramię i podniszczonym notesem w prawej ręce. Miał ciemnozielone tęczówki, zadarty nos i wyraz najwyższej uprzejmości na twarzy. Miał też podkrążone oczy i cienie na policzkach.

– Jedynkom do East Machias – powiedział Judd z tak silnym akcentem, że nawet May ledwie go zrozumiała. – A potem albo dalej jedynkom albo szoso 191.

– To daleko? – spytał chłopak.

– Ze cztyry mile do East Machias, może z mila do jeziora, zależy gdzie chcesz dotrzeć – wyjaśnił Judd.

– Ach… – chłopak uśmiechnął się leciutko. – Dzięki.

Poprawił ułożenie plecaka na ramieniu i skinął im lekko, wychodząc na ulicę. Popatrzył w prawo i w lewo, a potem ruszył przed siebie równym, szybkim krokiem.

May wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Ciekawe czego szukał nad Gardner Lake? Ciekawe jakie niósł kłopoty?

Pobrzękując butelkami wyszła ze sklepu i skierowała się do swojej Toyoty. Przerzuciła reklamówkę na pakę półciężarówki, poprawiła ustawienie kanistrów z olejem napędowym i wskoczyła do kabiny. Patrząc w lusterko odgarnęła z czoła popielate włosy. Pod nimi jej skóra była wilgotna od kroplelek potu. Ręce May drżały. Była niemal pewna, że nie od niedoboru burbona.

Minęła chłopaka w dwie minuty póżniej. Zwolniła, a w końcu zatrzymała Toyotę i wrzuciła ręczny hamulec. Patrząc we wsteczne lusterko poczekała, aż chłopak podejdzie do wozu. Opuściła boczną szybkę, kiedy przystanął obok Hilluxa, zadzierając głowę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie musiał jej bardzo zadzierać. Był _bardzo_ wysoki.

– Mogę cię podrzucić – powiedziała May. – Zależy, gdzie chcesz dotrzeć.

– Słyszałaś o Barren Marsh? – spytał.

Prychnęła lekko.

– Słyszeć, słyszałam, nawet byłam tam kiedyś – potwierdziła. – Jedno z tych wymarłych miasteczek, co? Wierz mi, akurat _to_ wymarłe miasteczko jest zupełnie nieciekawe.

– To po drugiej stronie jeziora? – rzucił chłopak.

– Taa… Nad Second Lake. Gównianie drogi – powiedziała May. – Wsiadaj, tak czy tak, jadę na drugą stronę, oszczędzisz długiego marszu.

– Dzięki – westchnął z prawdziwą wdzięcznością. Obszedł Toyotę i otworzył skrzypiące drzwiczki po stronie pasażera. Wrzucił plecak na pakę wozu. – Naprawdę, dzięki.

– Nie dziękuj. Jak zobaczysz Barrens zrozumiesz, że to czarcia przysługa.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie, spod zmarszczonych brwi i zawahał się z ręką na klamce.

– Czarcia?

– Ruiny zarośnięte chaszczami – powiedziała May.

– Acha. – Zatrzasnął drzwiczki i poprawił się na siedzeniu. – Mimo wszystko, dzięki.

_Czemu wywołujesz we mnie taki niepokój?_ – pomyślała May. – _Czy coś się wydarzy? Teraz? Po drugiej stronie jeziora? Jeśli ma się wydarzyć, niech stanie się już, teraz. Niech się stanie._

Wrzuciła kierunkowskaz, z nawyku, nie z konieczności, ponieważ w tej okolicy trudno byłoby _włączyć się do ruchu_. Tutaj po prostu wyjeżdżało się na pustą jezdnię. Była to jedna z rzeczy, która trzymała ją w tej części Maine. Mało ludzi. Ludzie oznaczali kłopoty.

– Słyszałaś o jakichś kłopotach związanych z jeziorem? – spytał chłopak. May drgnęła, bo zabrzmiało to tak, jakby czytał jej w myślach. Znów trzymał na kolanach ten opasły notes, przewiązany gumką, pełen świstków, notek i innego śmiecia. Zdjął gumkę i z nabożeństwem rozchylił okładki. W ogóle nie patrzył przez okno wozu, mimo, że okolica prezentowała się całkiem ładnie w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. – Jakieś pogłoski…?

– Jakie pogłoski? – przerwała ostro. Może zbyt ostro. – Szukasz Wielkiej Stopy? Może Wendigo?

Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko.

– Wielka Stopa to mit, a Wendigo już znalazłem. – Zerknął na May z uśmiechem wiercącym mu w policzku płytki dołek. – Nie, myślałem o czymś bardziej… przyziemnym. Interesuje mnie lokalny folklor. I różne wydarzenia z przeszłości…

– Jeśli jest miejsce, w którym wydarzyło się mniej, jeszcze o nim nie słyszałam – powiedziała May. – W 1936 w jeziorze utopiło się dwanaścioro dzieci ze szkół w Lubec. Łódź się wywróciła, dzieciaki poszły pod wodę. To chyba największe wydarzenie z przeszłości, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy.

Chłopak zaczął szybko kartkować notes. May skupiła się na prowadzeniu Toyoty, chociaż w zasadzie mogłaby chyba usiąść z założonymi rękoma i pozwolić, by wiekowa kupa złomu zawiozła ją do domu niczym stary koń, który wyuczył się na pamięć drogi do stajni. Skręciła z jedynki na Gardner Lake Road. Po lewej stronie za szybami wozu migały białe, drewniane domy. Niekiedy łowiła błysk błękitu – spokojną taflę jeziora.

Chłopak podniósł głowę i przez moment wpatrywał się przed siebie nieruchomym wzrokiem, znów poruszając wargami, jakby coś sobie obliczał. Obrócił się do May, chcąc chyba coś powiedzieć i wyraz koncentracji na jego twarzy rozpłynął się nagle w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu. Zmarszczone uprzednio brwi pobiegły w górę, usta rozchyliły się lekko, oczy rozszerzyły. May dostrzegła, że z całej siły ucisnął długimi palcami wnętrze lewej dłoni. Jakby szczypaniem sprawdzał, czy sen już się skończył. Albo jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć za kierownicą kogoś zupełnie innego.

– Uch… ach… mam na imię Sam – wyjąkał po chwili, odzyskując kontrolę. – Sam Jones.

Kłamał, oczywiście.

– Mayne Labrecque – odpowiedziała. – May.

– Jeszcze raz dzięki, May. To długi spacer. – Posłał jej blady uśmiech. Przez chwilę patrzył przez okno po swojej stronie na czerwieniejące niebo i migające na poboczach drzewa. – Wiesz, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie powinnaś zabierać przygodnych pasażerów. Czasami to bywa niebezpieczne.

May uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust.

– Czasami to niebezpieczne dla przygodnych pasażerów – odpowiedziała krótko.

Zachichotał.

– Więc… Od dawna tu mieszkasz?

– Od zawsze – odparła.

– Słyszałaś o zaginięciach? Na Downeast Sunrise Trail? – spytał chłopak.

May zaśmiała się szczerze.

– Od kiedy otworzyli tę trasę, nikt chyba nie zaginął – powiedziała. – Z tego, co wiem, jest dobrze oznakowana, gładziutka i cacy. Jeśli z niej nie zejdziesz, jesteś bezpieczniejszy niż we własnej sypialni.

– A słyszałaś o kimś, kto zszedł z tej trasy? – drążył chłopak.

– Tu są lasy i jeziora – rzuciła May. – Ludzie przyjeżdżają zamoczyć wędkę, a potem okazuje się, że to, co wyglądało na moczary…

– Naprawdę było moczarami – dokończył Sam.

– Musiałbyś pogadać z szeryfem – powiedziała May. – Czemu się tym interesujesz?

– Piszę pracę – odparł wymijająco. – O ryzyku związanym z turystyką. Słyszałem o parze dzieciaków, zaginęli w okolicy Gardner Lake, prawdopodobnie nad Second Lake. Carter Williams i Becca Zielinsky? Nie?

– Rzadko bywam w miasteczku. – May wzruszyła ramionami. – Kiedy to było?

– Około miesiąca temu.

_Kłopoty_ – pomyślała znów May.

– Wyrzucę cię tutaj – oznajmiła, zwalniając. – Jeśli chcesz znaleźć nocleg, to ostatnie miejsce w okolicy.

Zatrzymała Toyotę i przechylając się nad kierownicą wskazała wąską drogę niknącą między drzewami. Słońce zdążyło już opaść za horyzont i droga wyglądała dość niezachęcająco w cieniach wieczoru.

– Lake View Hotel – powiedziała May. – Troszkę podupadł, ale przynajmniej jest tam cicho.

Sam złożył notes i zabezpieczył go gumką. Ze skrzypnięciem uchylił oporne drzwiczki i wyskoczył na drogę.

– Dzięki, May.

Poczekała, aż zdejmie z paki swój plecak i zarzuci go na ramiona.

– Trzymaj się, Sam. I nie zgub się, co?

– Postaram się nie zabłądzić – posłał jej kolejny słodki uśmiech.

Odpaliła silnik. I w ostatniej chwili, z rękoma już skręcającymi kierownicę i stopą wciskającą pedał gazu, przechyliła się nad siedzeniem i przez uchylone okienko krzyknęła do pleców oddalającego się chłopaka:

– Użyj soli!

Obejrzał się, zaskoczony, ale Toyota już ruszyła, wzbijając spod opon małe fontanny żwiru. May mignęła jego pobladła twarz, rozrzerzone oczy.

_Coś się wydarzy. Niech się wydarzy. Zupełnie sam. Porzucony dzieciak, sierota. Osnowa i wątek. Och, niech się już stanie!_

Odjechała w zapadający mrok.

* * *

><p><em>Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... zaraz:)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autorki:** W tej historii jest nieco mocnego języka, a na pewno sporo horroru. Postaram się ją przeredagować, aby nie gorszyć zanadto, ale zbyt wiele redakcji mijałoby się z celem. Więc, kochani - na wlasną odpowiedzialność:)_

_I, oczywiście, Supernatural - nie mój. A szkoda;)_

* * *

><p><strong>02<strong>

* * *

><p>Pokój w hotelu Lake View pachniał wilgocią, ale był to przyjemny zapach, woń starych książek. Dziwnie uspokajająca. Graty były stare, łóżko skrzypiące, a obrazy na ścianach czarne od sadzy, kurzu i czego tam jeszcze, co przez dziesięciolecia związało się na stałe z olejnymi farbami. Sam przez dłuższą chwilę stał przed jednym z obrazów, najpierw próbując się domyśleć, co właściwie widzi, potem słuchając monologu Lucyfera.<p>

_Jak miło; Lucek nie zostawił go samego_!

– Wiesz, że musisz się ukrywać, mam nadzieję? Nie przed policją. Nie. Nawet nie przed Lewiatanami. Przed kochanym braciszkiem Deanem.

– Wiem – burknął Sam, nie patrząc nawet na Lucyfera. Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro Lucyfera tak naprawdę tam nie było. Uwięziony w klatce naparzał się z Michaelem. I pewnie był nieziemsko wkurwiony na Castiela i na Śmierć za to, że wyrwali mu ulubioną zabawkę. Wpierw ciało, później duszę. To, co z duszy pozostało.

– Jak to on powiedział? „W końcu spadnie i drugi but"? A ja się domyślam, że kiedy ten drugi but spadnie, choćby stało się to wyłącznie w wyobraźni Deana, twój braciszek stanie w progu z czterdziestką-piątką w garści i wywali ci bebechy…

– Zamknij się – powiedział Sam.

– Liczysz na to, że to ten sam Dean, jakiego kiedyś znałeś? O, nie, Dean zmienił się bardziej niż ty. Kiedyś poszedł na rozstaje i sprzedał duszę, żeby ciebie przywrócić do życia. Dzisiaj nie zawahałby się, żeby cię zabić.

– Zamknij się! – powtórzył Sam.

– Dean zabija potwory. Takie jak Amy. Jak ty.

– _Stul jadaczkę_!

Komórka pozostawiona na stoliku obok łóżka zbudziła się do życia wibrując i wędrując po poznaczonym odparzeniami, drewnianym blacie. Sam oderwał się od obrazu i zauważył, że za oknami wstał dzień. Musiał stać pod malowidłem przez dobrą godzinę, od najwcześniejszych oznak brzasku. Marnował czas.

Komórka zamarła. Sam odetchnął z ulgą, a Lucyfer zachichotał. Siedział teraz w starym fotelu obciągniętym spłowiałym perkalem. Założył nogę na nogę i splótł przed sobą palce. Niczego nie mówił, ale sama jego obecność (nieobecność) zadawała ból gdzieś za oczami, gdzieś głęboko na dnie umysłu.

Ciche terkotanie rozległo się ponownie. Sam podniósł komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Z wahaniem zbliżył komórkę do ucha.

– Bobby?

– Sam? Gdzie, cholera, jesteś?

– Bobby, ja…

– Cicho bądź, Sammy – sarknął Bobby. – Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek! _Nie jesteś bezpieczny_! Rozumiesz? Wbij to sobie do łba – za każdym razem, kiedy próbujecie działać osobno, coś się _majestatycznie pierdoli_! Za każdym, kurna, razem! I o co wam poszło, _idici_? Co się z wami wyrabia?

Sam odetchnął głęboko.

– Bobby, Dean i ja… Coś się stało… Ja nie mogę…

– No to powiem ci coś strasznie odkrywczego! – przerwał mu Singer. – _Zawsze_ coś się dzieje! Zawsze! Bo taką mamy robotę! I jedyną naszą szansą jest współdziałanie. Sammy, chłopcze, siedzą nam na karku potwory, których nie można do końca ukatrupić, więc, wybacz mi szczerość, ale nie możemy pozwolić sobie na fochy! Jeśli mamy to przetrwać, musimy zebrać się do kupy!

– Nie mogę – wymamrotał Sam. – I w niczym wam bym nie pomógł, nawet gdyby…

Bobby musiał pochwycić załamanie w tonie jego głosu, bo przestał krzyczeć w słuchawkę. Przez chwilę milczał, potem odezwał się spokojniej:

– Sammy, jak się czujesz?

– Nieźle. – Sam uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mam nawet chwili dla siebie.

– Znów widzisz…?

– Widzę, słyszę i całe burito – odparł chłopak. – Nie przydam się wam, Bobby. Potrzebuję nieco czasu, żeby dojść do siebie. A potem… potem zastanowię się… nad wszystkim…

– _Jeeezu_! – sapnął starszy mężczyzna po drugiej stronie linii. – Powiedz mi przynajmniej, gdzie jesteś.

– Nie.

– Sammy! Cholera, jak ja mam z wami gadać? Jakbym stał przed ścianą. Czasem mam ochotę wziąść was za łby i walić w tę ścianę, aż zmądrzejecie!

– Do zobaczenia, Bobby.

– Sam, czekaj… Nie odkładaj… Obiecaj przynajmniej, że gdyby…

Chłopak odsunął komórkę od ucha i wcisnął symbol czerwonej słuchawki. Głos Bobby'ego ucichł. Lucyfer odstawiał pantomimę oklasków na swoim obitym pasiastym perkalem fotelu. Jego zeszpecona twarz promieniała radością. Sam posłał mu kwaśne spojrzenie.

– I czego się cieszysz, skurwielu?

– Miło widzieć, jak się spalasz. Jak wszystko się rozpada. Jak centrum traci kontrolę. Jak podnosi się czerwona fala i zatapia całą niewinność. Winchesterowie. Moja kochana, dysfunkcyjna rodzinka. Uwielbiam się wam przyglądać. To lepsze od telewizji.

– Ta kochana rodzinka skopała ci dupę – powiedział Sam podchodząc do komody i wyciągając jedną z szuflad.

– Tylko po to, by rozpaść się na kawałeczki. – Diabeł wzruszył ramionami. – Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo.

– Lepsze takie, niż żadne.

– Ale ty nie wygrałeś, Sammie. Nie naprawdę. Ty siedzisz w klatce na dnie piekła, a wszystko co widzisz, to tylko wymyślna tortura. Jesteś moją zabawką i tak, jak zapragnę, obdarzam cię nadzieją, po to tylko, by ci ją odebrać.

– Nie wysilaj się. – Chłopak wyciągnął z szuflady wymiętą, brązową torebkę i zaczął odwijać papier. – Nie jestem w klatce, a ty nie jesteś prawdziwy. Gdybyś był prawdziwy, nie pozwoliłbyś mi nawet na sekundę ulgi. A ja miałem kilka tygodni dobrej zabawy.

– Nie słuchasz mnie, Sammy. To właśnie była nadzieja, a teraz nadzieja skona w mękach. Teraz zabiją ją ci, którym najbardziej ufasz. Ci, na których oparłeś swój potrzaskany świat. Teraz wyrywam ci z rąk nadzieję, a to zadaje ból nieznośniejszy od ognia czy żelaza. Wkrótce to, co uważasz za rzeczywistość stanie się wyjącą otchłanią rozpaczy i bólu. Wkrótce obudzisz się w klatce i będziesz wiedział, że to się nigdy, przenigdy nie skończy. Moja zabawka. Mój chłopiec do bicia.

– To ty mnie nie słuchasz, Lu – powiedział Sam łamiącym się głosem. Wyjął z papierowej torebki kilka plastikowych buteleczek i zagrzechotał ich zawartością w stronę upadłego anioła. – Jesteś halucynacją, niczym więcej. Prawdziwy Lucyfer kisi się w klatce. Ty jesteś cieniem odciśniętym w mojej duszy. I chociaż Śmierć powiedział, że nic nie może ocalić mojej duszy… hej… nawet on się czasem myli. Na przykład nie nadąża za postępami chemii i farmacji.

– Prochy leczą umysł, nie duszę – powiedział Lucyfer.

– Przynajmniej pozwalają pozbyć się objawów – rzucił Sam, odkorkowując pierwszą buteleczkę. Wytrząsnął z niej kilka białych pigułek, wsypał je do ust i połknął na sucho. – Zdrowie!

– Zamierzasz polować naćpany po uszy? – zachichotał Lucyfer. – No cóż, powodzenia.

– Dzięki. I żegnam. – Sam odliczył kilka tabletek z kolejnej buteleczki i znów połknął je bez popijania.

– Twoja dusza jest w strzępkach, bracie – powiedział diabeł z udawanym, współczującym uśmiechem. – Myślisz, że to się odbija jedynie na umyśle? Myślisz, że ciało się nie podda?

W odpowiedzi Sam wydłubał dwie ostatnie kapsułki z foliowego listka.

– Pieprz się – rzucił.

Odwrócił się plecami do Lucyfera i powędrował do łazienki wyszorować zęby. Kiedy skończył, przegarnął palcami przydługie pasma włosów. Pozwolił, by opadły z powrotem na czoło, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak ta młodzieńcza fryzura podkreśla kruchość ukrytą na dnie oczu, ból wypisany na twarzy.

Wrócił do pokoju. Starał się powstrzymać, ale i tak pierwsze spojrzenie podążyło ku fotelowi. Pusto. Sam głośno wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Pochylił się obok łóżka i wyciągnął brezentową torbę. Zajrzał do wnętrza, upewniając się, że zabrał wszystko, co mogłoby okazać się potrzebne. Przez chwilę zatęsknił za przestronnym bagażnikiem Impali, pełnym przeróżnego dobra. Co tam, zatęsknił nawet za swoim siedzeniem na przedniej kanapie, za spękaną skórą i zapachem wiekowego samochodu, za muzyką Deana (_i ojca_), za doznaniem ruchu, kiedy zasypiał w drodze, za odgłosem opon trących o asfalt, za podwójną ścieżką szosy zwężającą się do nicości w świetle reflektorów.

Dość! To było stare życie! Nic już z niego nie zostało, i nie ma co załamywać rąk.

Wychodząc z pokoju przekroczył ostrożnie wąską linijkę soli usypaną pod drzwiami.

* * *

><p>CDN<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Od autorki: **Tu zaczyna się horror:) _

_A do serialu nadal nie mam żadnych praw. Buuu..._

* * *

><p><strong>03<strong>

* * *

><p>Droga do Barren Marsh została częściowo pochłonięta przez jedno z licznych odgałęzień Second Lake; wtopiła się w dno moczarów i przeistoczyła w przerywaną nitkę błota. Istniały inne ścieżki, okrążające rozlewiska, ale większość z nich kończyła się ślepo, grzęznąc w bagnach lub utykając w wiatrołomach. Ludzie bywali tu sporadycznie – Sam znajdował ich ślady w postaci odciągniętych na bok karczy i konarów, desek przerzuconych nad strumieniami i wrośniętych w poszycie puszek po napojach, albo opakowań po słodyczach. Pewien odsetek nawiedzonych pasjonatów zawsze jakoś potrafił wyciagnąć z wujka Google'a informacje o najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych i nieprzyjaznych miejscach, i podążyć ku nim niczym ćmy do ognia. Ryzykanci i pustogłowcy pchali się tam, gdzie bracia Winchester udawali się z profesjonalnego obowiązku – z tym smutnym faktem trzeba się było pogodzić.<p>

Sam siedział na powalonym pniu i konsultował się z urządzeniem GPS, jednocześnie próbując złapać drugi oddech i podkręcić akumulatory za pomocą energizującego napoju. W przeciwieństwie do Deana, na wyprawę w las zapakował coś ponad paczkę zwietrzałych chipsów, ale plastikowe pudełeczko z sałatką, kanapki z indykiem i tabliczka czekolady wciąż spoczywały na dnie torby. Nie miał apetytu.

Jego trapery i jeansy oblepiało błoto. Naddarł kieszeń kurtki przedzierając się przez szczególnie wredny wiatrołom, a we włosy wplątaną miał obłędną ilość patyczków, pajęczyn i liści. Nieuważnie zdjął z kolana wielkiego chrząszcza i postawił go obok siebie na pniu. Chrabąszcz natychmiast wykonał strategiczny odwrót.

Sytuacja miała także swoje plusy – komórka dawno temu straciła zasięg i Bobby nie mógł już prześladować go wyrzutami, lub pytaniami. Psychotropy, które Sam zażył rano, sprawiły, że wizje zbladły. Lucyfer był chwilowo nieobecny. Kolejne błogosławieństwo. W lesie panowała cisza; cudowna cisza. Powietrze było chłodne, czyste i wilgotne. Jakże pożądana odmiana po żarze piekielnego ognia.

GPS autorytatywnie stwierdził, że byli o krok od celu. Sam wyjął z torby pistolet i zatknął go za pasek spodni na plecach, krzywiąc się, gdy zimny metal dotknął rozgrzanej skóry. Przełamał obrzyna, sprawdzając, czy wypełnione solą kamienną naboje tkwią w obu lufach. Wsunął garść zapasowych naboi do kieszeni kurtki. Odgarnął z czoła wilgotne kosmyki włosów. Cisza dudniła mu w uszach.

Raz jeszcze sprawdził kierunek i ruszył do Barren Marsh.

Miasteczko wyłoniło się z gęstych chaszczy – szare deski i pozarywane dachy, rdzewiejące szkielety staromodnych samochodów, pochylone słupy telegraficzne, nie podłączone już do niczego, widmo stacji benzynowej z klasycznymi dystrybutorami zanurzonymi w bujnej wegetacji.

Las wchłonął znaczną część Barren Marsh, ale główna ulica wciąż jeszcze przecinała zabudowania wyraźną kreską. Buty Sama zamlaskały w brunatnym błocie. Poczuł dreszcz pomiędzy łopatkami na wspomnienie Cold Oak, nawiedzonego miasteczka, do którego przeniósł go kiedyś Azazel. Cold Oak, w którym Sam umarł po raz pierwszy.

_Ha-ha, rzadko kto może powiedzieć o sobie coś takiego_!

Złowił swoje odbicie w pękniętej tafli szkła w jednym z okien. Szyba była tak brudna, że niemal nieprzejrzysta. Wokół ramy rósł mech i bluszcz. Gdzieś poskrzypywały drzwi – miarowe trrr – trrr – trrr kołysanych wiatrem desek. Poza tym – cisza. Nie śpiewały nawet ptaki. Popołudniowa mgiełka snuła się ulicą i zaglądała do wnętrz budynków.

Sam skierował się na lewą stronę ulicy, gdzie budynki zdawały się nieco lepiej zachowane; niektóre z nich miały jeszcze czytelne napisy w witrynach i szyldy nad sklepami. Sam wszedł w pierwsze, otwarte na oścież drzwi. Wewnątrz panował półmrok. Cuchnęło drewnianym rozkładem i, odrobinę, moczem. Sam był przyzwyczajony do podobnych zapachów, ale tutaj śmierdziało czymś jeszcze. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując nadać nazwę tej woni. To nie był rozkład, w każdym razie nie świeży rozkład. O, tak, ten zapach Sam również znał aż nazbyt dobrze.

Co w takim razie? Suchy zapach – dziwnie suchy w tym przesiąkniętym wilgocią otoczeniu.

Sam obrócił się powoli wokół własnej osi, czując jak deski uginają mu się pod nogami. Ruch w oknie pochwycił jego uwagę, ale to był tylko strzęp pożółkłej firanki. Wzruszywszy ramionami Sam ruszył w dalsze poszukiwania.

Sprawdził wszystkie domy po lewej stronie ulicy i zaczął zaglądać pomiędzy deski ruin po prawej. Powoli zapadał zmierzch, uświadamiając mu, jak dużo czasu stracił na kłótnie z Lucyferem, a potem na omijanie bagien i wiatrołomów. Zmierzch nie sprawiał mu większej różnicy – do tego także był przyzwyczajony.

Wyciągnął z torby latarkę i skierował mocny snop światła, padający z kiści ledowych lampek, pomiędzy deski rozchylone niczym kurtyna. Suchy smród uderzył go w twarz ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i przesunął deski, powiększając otwór. Przecisnął się przez szparę, uważając na gwoździe sterczące z desek jak rdzewiejące zęby. Już wewnątrz ruiny ułożył latarkę wzdłuż lufy obrzyna i zatoczył jej promieniem okrąg, powoli obracając się w miejscu.

Rany, jak tu śmierdziało! I to nie tylko tym suchym czymś, czego wciąż nie potrafił nazwać. W powietrzu wisiała także inna woń – znajoma, ciężka, tak wstrętna ludzkim nozdrzom, jak to tylko możliwe, woń, do której nie można się przyzwyczaić nawet po wielu latach obcowania z nią – zapach śmierci.

– Cholera! – powiedział Sam ze smutkiem.

Front budynku zapadł się pod ciężarem pięterka, ale na tyłach domu ściany pozostały niemal nienaruszone. Unikając dziur, ziejących w podłodze, Sam przeszedł przez pozostałości po salonie do jadalni, po drodze omiatając strumieniem światła spleśniałe fotele i pokryte liszajami ściany. Na stole w jadalni stały talerze i miski z jakimiś kształtami pokrytymi siwym futrem grzybni. Sam podejrzewał, że ustawili je tam jacyś wesołkowie spod znaku łowców duchów. Barren Marsh opustoszało zbyt dawno temu, by przetrwały resztki jakiejkolwiek żywności pozostawionej na stole przez pierwotnych mieszkańców.

W kuchni podłoga była tak zdradziecka, że Sam musiał przesuwać się po wąskim jej skrawku pod samą ścianą. Było mu niewygodnie ze strzelbą i latarką w garści, z ciężką torbą na ramieniu. Oddychał szybko i ciężko przez wyschnięte usta. Zapach rozkładu stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Kierował się nim, jak wskazaniami kompasu.

Z wycelowaną strzelbą i latarką w zębach, lewą ręką otworzył drzwi spiżarki na tyłach kuchni. Natychmiast zakrztusił się od smrodu. Wypluł latarkę na podstawioną rękę i przycisnął grzbiet dłoni do nosa. Snop światła skakał przez moment jak żywe stworzenie, zanim Sam zdołał opanować odruch wymiotny na tyle, by skierować strumień blasku w kąt pomieszczenia.

– Cholera – powtórzył cicho.

Carter Williams leżał na plecach. Połowa jego twarzy została zdarta niczym maska, strzępki skóry i mięśni gniły na obnażonych zębach i na kości jarzmowej pod pustym oczodołem. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka była rozerwana; otwarta jak egzotyczny kwiat. Oblekające zwłoki kurtka i koszula przesiąkły krwią, teraz niemal czarną. W fałdach materiału już zaczynała kiełkować pleśń.

Becca Zielinsky leżała przy zwłokach swojego chłopaka, pozornie nietknięta. Sam przykucnął obok z głową przechyloną na lewe ramię. Patrzył w milczeniu, jego zielone oczy, ciemne w mroku pomieszczenia, przesuwały się szybko, uważnie.

Zaświecił do wnętrza klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Serce gniło sobie powoli pomiędzy ruiną żeber, ale brakowało czegoś innego.

_Wątroby_?

Wyglądało na to, że Carter został niemal roztłuczony na miazgę. Miał połamane obie nogi, sterczące pod dziwacznymi kątami ręce, zmiażdzoną czaszkę, rozszczepione żebra. Wyglądał tak, jakby z trzystu paru kości w jego organizmie żadna nie ostała się cała.

Sam zmarszczył brwi w głębokim namyśle. Powoli zwrócił światło latarki na twarz Becci. Postępujący rozkład nie zatarł wyrazu cierpienia, ani nie zmienił twarzy dziewczyny na tyle, by nie dało się jej rozpoznać. Jedną ręką Becca ściskała ruinę dłoni Cartera. Druga jej ręka leżała w poprzek brzucha, na poszarpanej wiatrówce. Sam ostrożnie odsunął rękę i podniósł strzęp kurtki.

Brzuch dziewczyny był wydęty gazami rozkładu. Pod prawym łukiem żebrowym widniał ogromny siniec i wąska, niezbyt prosta kreska prymitywnego szwu. Zagryzając wargi Sam odłożył obrzyna, przełożył latarkę do lewej ręki, sięgnął do kieszeni, wydobył sprężynowy nóż i otworzył go przyciśnięciem guzika. Ostrze podważyło chropawą nić szwu, przecięło ją. Cuchnący gaz z sykiem opuścił ciało, brzuch dziewczyny opadł. Krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie Sam przeciął pozostałe szwy. Rana otworzyła się posłusznie, z mlaśnięciem. Chyba zaczynała się goić zanim nastąpił zgon. Sam poświecił do wnętrza martwego ciała.

_Kamień_.

Szary, płaski kamień, wielkości dwóch złożonych dłoni, wciśnięty pod żebra. W miejsce wątroby.

Dziewczyna umarła z kamieniem zaszytym w ciele w miejsce wyrwanej wątroby.

Sam odsunął się w głębokim westchnieniem. Coś mu to mówiło.

_Co_?

We wnętrzu domu rozległo się nagłe klekotanie. Sam poderwał głowę, nasłuchując.

Cisza.

_Pewnie wiatr_.

Klekot rozległ się ponownie i zanim ucichł Sam był już w kuchni, trzymając obrzyna w pogotowiu, zataczając szalone łuki światłem latarki. Tak, to z pewnością była jedna z chwil, kiedy zrobiłby wszystko, by wciąż mieć przy sobie Deana, kryjącego tyły.

Przesuwał się powoli w stronę jadalni i salonu. Szpara pomiędzy deskami, przez którą Sam dostał się do wnętrza, zdawała się świecić w ciemności niczym magiczny portal prowadzący do bezpiecznego świata, i to pomimo tego, że na dworze zapadł już półmrok.

Coś zachrobotało. Suchy zapach wystrzelił nagle z nową intensywnością. Sam zawirował w miejscu, przyszpilając strumieniem światła ruch pod ścianą salonu.

Zobaczył żelatynowe oblicze, przez które przeświecały kości, i ślepia jarzące się w mroku jak oczy kota.

W następnej chwili coś trafiło go pod brodę z siłą, która niemalże wyhaczyła mu szczękę z zawiasów. Ból eksplodował w skroniach, w zębach, w karku, wygiętym gwałtownie do tyłu mocą uderzenia. Zatoczył się w tył, upuścił latarkę, ale nie obrzyna, który wypalił z obu luf wprost w atakujące Sama stworzenie.

Wrzask potwora był jak tępe narzędzia wciskające bębenki Sama do wnętrza czaszki. Z całych sił opanował chęć przyciśnięcia rąk do uszu. Złamał strzelbę i wepchnął rękę do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu naboi. Przytomna cząstka umysłu podpowiedziała mu, że naboje na sól kamienną nawet nie połaskoczą atakującej go bestii, więc uniósł broń jak maczugę, próbując opuścić ją na czaszkę stworzenia.

Coś trafiło go w żebra. Jakaś pałka, może kij baseballowy. Sam zwinął się na nim jak gąsiennica podniesiona na patyku przez zaciekawionego dzieciaka. Powietrze wyleciało mu z płuc w jednym mocarnym „_ghaaaa_", a potem płuca kategorycznie odmówiły współpracy. Sam zatoczył się wstecz, dusząc się, gubiąc obrzyna, lecąc w ciemność.

Upadł, ale nie w mrok. Musiał przebić się przez deski i przelecieć przez ganek, bo teraz leżał na plecach na błotnistej ulicy, mając nad głową pochmurne, ciemniejące niebo, z którego właśnie zaczął padać drobny deszcz. Heroicznym wysiłkiem zmusił płuca do zassania powietrza. Ból był tak potworny, że otrzeźwił go na moment.

Sam przetoczył się na bok i, podnosząc się na jedno kolano, sięgnął pod kurtkę na plecach, w poszukiwaniu pistoletu. Kątem oka pochwycił rozmazany ruch, usłyszał klekoczący dźwięk, wyrwał pistolet zza paska i odwodząc bezpiecznik w płynnym ruchu wycelował w bestię.

Potwór znieruchomiał na moment. Tylko ułamek ułamka sekundy, ale Sam zobaczył go wyraźnie – półprzejrzyste ciało, jak u tych manekinów, używanych na lekcjach anatomii, albo jak u galaretowatej meduzy. Pod spodem szkielet humanoida, ale nie człowieka. Zbyt długie ręce, za szerokie ramiona, zbyt obca czaszka, zbyt drapieżne kły. I ten zapach – jak cynamon i coś gorzkiego – suchy zapach obcej istoty.

Stwór drgnął, jego kości skrzypnęły, pistolet w dłoni Sama wypalił. Trafił stwora w sam środek klatki piersiowej, kula kalibru 39 odrzuciła istotę wstecz. Potwór wrzasnął gniewnie, uchylił się wężowym ruchem i pognał pomiędzy budynki z prędkością, która przyprawiała o zawrót głowy. Sam strzelił za nim raz jeszcze, tak dla porządku, i wypluł w błoto krew wypełniającą mu usta.

Heroicznie wciągnął kolejny haust powietrza (_yyyhhhh_ – powiedziały jego płuca) i usiadł w błoto, trzymając pistolet w dłoni opartej o kolano. Drugą rękę przycisnął do żeber. Przez warstwę kurtki i koszuli poczuł pod palcami skrzypiący ruch – przynajmniej jedno żebro było złamane. Skrzywił wysmarowane krwią usta w sarkastycznym uśmieszku.

– Phhhiękhhhnie – wydyszał. – Chhhholera, phhiękhhnie.

Ruchem pijaka uniósł głowę i popatrzył w oba końce ulicy. Nadal był oszołomiony jak jasna cholera, co miało wyłącznie jeden, lecz jakże znaczący plus –ledwie rejestrował ból. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, bólu będzie cholernie dużo. Podparł się lewą ręką (palce z mlaśnięciem zanurzyły się w błocie) i dźwignął na nogi. Na chwilkę zapadła noc, ale przejaśniło się zanim Sam zdążyć upaść z powrotem w błoto. Przetarł twarz ubłoconą ręką. Nie mógł stracić przytomności, dopóki stworzenie żyło. Nie mógł, jeśli nie chciał obudzić się z płaskim kamieniem w miejsce wątroby.

_Albo się nie obudzić, kropka_.

Stał pośrodku ulicy, chwiejąc się lekko na nogach i rozważał swoje opcje. Ostatecznie odrzucił wszystkie, poza jedną. Musiał dorwać i rozwalić skurwysyna zanim ten dorwie jego. Prostota tego rozwiązania była niemal deaniczna. Sam znów uśmiechnał się kącikiem zakrwawionych ust.

I wtedy coś pacnęło go w ramię. W porównaniu z obrażeniami, jakie odniósł do tej pory, było to jak przyjacielskie klepnięcie. Marszcząc brwi spojrzał w dół i w bok. Niczego tam…

_Och, hejże_!

Coraz bardziej ciemniejący świat nagle skoczył mu do oczu. Sam poderwał ręce, obronnym gestem kuląc ramiona. Świat wibrował, dygotał mu przed oczami. Poczuł potężną falę mdłości, gdy zrujnowane domy zakręciły się dookoła w karuzeli szarości i czerni. Zorientował się, że opada na kolana. Potrząsnął głową i spróbował podnieść pistolet, ale nie miał go już w dłoni. Jego oczy przymknęły się łagodnie, źrenice uciekły pod powieki i Sam osunął się miękko na plecy.

_Hejże, hejże, potwory spod łóżka, zamknąć ciastkaczki, Sammy Winchester idzie spać_.

Krople deszczu rozpryskiwały mu się na czole i policzkach. Zamrugał, pragnąc osuszyć oczy. Zamajaczyła nad nim żelatynowa paszcza; ślepia jak węgle gorejące zielonkawym blaskiem. Poczuł suchy smród owiewający mu twarz.

_Nie cynamon. Nie goździki. Melasa, może…?_

Chciał odepchnąć bestię, ale ręce miał bezwładne, rozrzucone na boki, skierowane bezbronnymi wnętrzami do góry, jakby Sam przymierzał się do krzyża.

_Hejże, hej, nie bluźnij, Diabelski Garniturku. Sammy Winchester nie zasługuje na krzyż, o nie. Sammy Winchester wraca do piekła_.

Paszcza potwora zniknęła gwałtownie sprzed jego oczu i równie gwałtownie wybuchnął ból w prawym podżebrzu.

Sam nie mógł już krzyczeć, wizgnął więc przez nos, szeroko otwierając oczy.

_Nie płacz, Sammy, to minie, to minie. A potem zacznie się coś znacznie gorszego. I już się nigdy, przenigdy nie skończy_.

Zamrugał i krople deszczu pomieszane z kroplami łez stoczyły mu się po skroniach, rysując ciepłe ścieżki, znikające pomiędzy włosami.

Słyszał, jak potwór mlaszcze wżerając się w jego ciało. Chciał wrzeszczeć, ale leżał tylko, rozkrzyżowany, pod pochmurnym niebem, a niebo płakało nad nim i na niego.

Umierał…

_...jak na łowcę przystało, tato..._

… w kompletnym milczeniu.

Może dzięki temu usłyszał, jak ktoś wykrzykuje jego imię. Zęby potwora rozwarły się wypuszczając strzęp skóry Sama i stworzenie obróciło łeb, by spojrzeć za siebie. W tej samej chwili jego galaretowate oblicze odkształciło się pod wpływem uderzenia tak silnego, że wyrzuciło potwora wysoko w powierze. Szpony, wczepione w ramiona Sama, zostawiły po sobie głębokie szramy, ale stwór nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i zleciał w błoto.

Ktoś przestąpił ponad tracącym świadomość Samem, ktoś wykonał głęboki zamach…

– _Kij do krykieta_ – pomyślał Sam z najgłębszym zdumieniem.

…stworzenie wyło…

…woda w oczach…

…zimno…

…to…

* * *

><p>CDN<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Od autorki: **No i pokiereszowałam Sama. Przykro mi. No, nie aż tak bardzo. Do wesela się zagoi, prawda?_

_Supernatural należy do pana Kripke i stacji telewizyjnej i w ogóle. Nie znam się;)_

* * *

><p><strong>04<strong>

* * *

><p>…<em>światło<em>…

…

…_boli, boli, boli_…

…

…_ktoś nuci_…

…

…

…

– Sam?

Uchylił powieki i spojrzał w stronę głosu, ale nie potrafił skupić wzroku. Widział to zamazaną, jasną plamę, to wyraźny, drewniany sufit w górze, to znów ten owal, który mógł być czyjąś twarzą.

– Sam, musisz to wypić.

Ktoś wsunął rękę pod poduszkę i uniósł ją razem z jego głową. Wyraźny sufit zamienił się miejscami z wyraźnym otworem drzwi, przez które płynęło jasne światło. Oczy Sama znów uciekły pod powieki. Poczuł, że coś zimnego dotyka jego warg i odruchowo zacisnął zęby.

– Wypij to – nalegał głos.

Posłuchał, na ile mógł. Zimny płyn pociekł mu po brodzie i policzkach. Ktoś starł go delikatnie.

– Dobrze. Teraz możesz spać.

Wypadałoby coś odpowiedzieć, ale Sam zamknął tylko oczy. Był wykończony, jakby przepłynął dziesięć mil. Na tyle tylko wystarczyło mu sił. Pozwolił więc, by woda zamknęła się nad jego głową.

...

…

…

– Auu!

– Przepraszam, Sam, chciałam tylko zajrzeć do opatrunku. Boli?

– Boli – przyznał. Własny głos przeraził go nieco. Brzmiał jak piła w tartaku.

– Masz. – Coś wcisnęło się pomiędzy jego zęby; małe jak kamyczek z brzegu jeziora. – Vicodin. Połknij.

Znów chciał podziękować, ale nawet nie uniósł powiek. Wszystko jedno, kto wpychał mu tabletki i zmieniał opatrunki. Sam chciał wyłącznie trwać w bezruchu i w bezmyśleniu, czując pod sobą miekkość materaca i świeżą czystość pościeli. Po chwili spał znowu.

…

…

…

Ktoś szorował mu zęby. Było to najdziwniejsze uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek zaznał. Zachichotał i zemdlał, kiedy chichot poruszył strzaskane żebra.

…

…

…

Obudził się po raz kolejny, tym razem w pełni przytomny. Nie ryzykował żadnych zamaszystych ruchów, ale powoli przetoczył głowę po poduszce i spojrzał w kierunku światła w otworze drzwi. Poza nim w pokoju panowała ciemność. Blask przyciągał go, ciepły, niosący poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wpatrywał się weń zachłannie.

Ale dlaczego miał się tylko wpatrywać?

Poruszył rękoma i, zwycięstwo, słuchały go na tyle, by odgarnąć patchworkową kołdrę. Przesunął nogi, powoli, powoli, poza skraj łóżka. Pozwolił, by ich ciężar jak przeciwwaga uniósł mu tułów. Żebra bolały, ale Vicodin chyba działał, bo dało się to znieść. Dużo się dało. Na przykład wstać.

Noga za nogą powlókł się w stronę światła.

Musiał oprzeć się o futrynę, mrużąc oczy w blasku żarówki u sufitu.

– Hej – wyszeptał.

May odwróciła się od kuchennych szafek z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. W jednej ręce trzymała butelkę burbona, w drugiej niezbyt czystą szklaneczkę.

– Powaliło cię do reszty? – powiedziała z wdziękiem.

– Ja…

Upuściła szklaneczkę (ale butelkę odstawiła na szafkę) i złapała Sama tuż nad ziemią. Silna z niej była kobietka.

– I gdzie to się włóczy po nocach? – spytała. Jej pachnący burbonem oddech musnął Samowi ucho.

– Gdzie ja jes…?

– Jakby _to_ było teraz najważniejsze – parsknęła. – Masz gorączkę. Wracamy do łóżka.

– Gorączkę? Ja nigdy nie mam… _Wracamy_?

– _Ty_ wracasz.

– Ale…

– Koniec dyskusji. Idziesz spać, a ja podejmuję przerwane zajęcia. Pogadamy jutro.

Podciągnęła mu kołdrę pod brodę, po matczynemu nachylając się nad łóżkiem.

– Karaluchy pod poduchy, Sammy – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Później miał wrażenie, że to wszystko tylko mu się przyśniło.

…

…

…

A jeszcze później przestało być tak miło.

Obudził się w ciemnościach, wiedząc tylko, że wszystko go boli, że trzęsą nim dreszcze, i że lada chwila odpłynie w wielką słabość. Złapał patchworkową kołdrę i naciągnął ją najwyżej jak zdołał. Dygotał cały. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, pamiętał jedynie żelatynowego potwora z Barren Marsh.

– Widzisz, potrafię uprzykrzyć ci nawet iluzję życia – powiedział Lucyfer unosząc róg kołdry. Sam próbował zacisnąć na niej palce, ale Lucyfer i tak ściągnął mu ją z twarzy. Ach, panowie i panie, na dziś Lucek przywdział odzienie z Sama Winchestera – biały garniturek i włoski pociągnięte żelem – miodzio i ambrozja! Lucyfer uśmiechnął się do niego jego własnym, rozbrajającym uśmiechem pod ostrzami zimnych oczu. – Nie wierzyłeś, że siedzisz z nami w klatce, więc postanowiłem ci o tym przypomnieć. A, i pozdrowienia od Michaela. Mówi, że porazi cię jakąś niebiańską zarazą, kiedy tylko ja skończę się z tobą bawić.

– Nn…nie jesteś prawdziwy – wyszczękał zębami Sam.

– Jestem równie prawdziwy jak ból i jak krew – rzucił Lucyfer, rozsiadając się wygodnie w nogach łóżka. Poprawił kanty spodni i mankiety nieskazitelnej koszuli. – Jak stare piekło, pełne wyrwanych trzewi i ognia. I jak nowe piekło, pełne wątpliwości i obaw.

Wyciągnął rękę i gestem boleśnie przypominającym Castiela przyłożył dwa palce do skroni Sama.

Wspomnienia eksplodowały korowodem wizji i odczuć. Ból nie był najgorszy, ból z czasem tępiał, stawał się stałą równania. Strach sięgał tylko tego momentu, za którym zatrzymałoby się ludzkie serce. Żal, wyrzuty sumienia, rozpacz, gniew, gorycz, tęsknota – wszystko zlewało się z czasem, po wiekach męczarni, w jedną, wytartą codzienność. Ale nadzieja bolała wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Umierała i odradzała się wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, aby znów skonać w cierpieniu. Nadzieja, że ktoś zdoła podnieść go z zatracenia. Nadzieja, że ktoś przebije ściany klatki. Nadzieja, że Bóg istnieje i naprawdę przejmuje się losem Sama Winchestera. Nadzieja, że nieśmiertelna dusza może w końcu umrzeć.

Zobaczył Deana przypatrującego mu się z wyrazem kompletnej rezygnacji i najgłębszego rozczarowania wypisanym na wymizerowanej twarzy. Deana, dla którego zawalił się świat. Deana, który przeszedł przez wstręt, rozpacz i bunt, by ostatecznie się poddać.

_Staliśmy ramię w ramię, kiedy pękła ostatnia pieczęć. Mimo wszystko_.

– I co z tego, Sammy? Staliście ramię w ramię, ale byliście sobie obcy – powiedział Lucyfer łagodnie, ze zrozumieniem. – Już zawsze będziecie sobie obcy. Ty już zawsze będziesz potworem, a Dean powoli się w niego zamieni.

_Nie_.

– I nie myśl, że nie dostrzegłem wyrazu twojej twarzy, kiedy rozstąpiła się ziemia, a ja wyłoniłem się z otchłani. Dean konał ze strachu, ale ty – ty Sammy – ty się niemal uśmiechałeś.

_Nie!_

– Może nie leżało to w twoich planach, ale własnoręcznie sprowadziłeś na świat Apokalipsę. – Upadły anioł mrugnął do Sama jego własnym, zielonym okiem. – I byłeś z tego dumny.

_Nie, nie nie!_

Zobaczył Castiela, malującego krwawe symbole na ścianie z białych kafelków. Zobaczył szaleństwo w znajomej twarzy anioła, bezlitosną siłę tam, gdzie zawsze była cierpliwa pokora.

– Nauczyłeś anioła, jak się upada – powiedział Lucyfer. – Pokazałeś mu, czym jest wolna wola – _twoja_ wersja wolnej woli. Ale ukazanie aniołowi wolnej woli to jak wręczenie dziecku odbezpieczonego rewolweru. Prędzej, czy później, mózg rozchlapie się po ścianie. Wierz mi, wiem, o czym mówię.

Teraz Castiel próbował walczyć z Lewiatanami. Tak strasznie przegrywał. Jego twarz pokryła się siecią czarnych żyłek. Narodziła się bestia.

_Och, Cas_!

– Czy coś ci to przypomina? Oto ty, na anielską skalę. Sammy, Sammy, jak to jest, że psujesz, czego się dotkniesz?

Jessica płonąca na suficie ich wspólnego mieszkanka. Maddy z twarzą mokrą od łez, błagająca o śmierć. Dean rozszarpywany przez Piekielne Ogary. Ojciec na szpitalnej podłodze. Castiel znikający pod wodą. Ava przyzywająca demony. Znów Dean, z krwawymi oczyma wygłodzonego wampira, krzyczący, że jest potworem, i że muszą go wykończyć, zanim kogoś zabije. Ruby…

– Składanka największych przebojów, co Sammy? – rzucił Lucyfer, który zdawał się przypatrywać wizjom, rozwijającym się przed oczyma chłopaka. Cmoknął językiem i przechylił głowę w wyrazie udawanego zdumienia. – A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim najzabawiniejsze? Fakt, że to wszystko było na nic. Kompletnie na nic. Ojciec nas opuścił, pozostawił jedynie wieczność dla waszych dusz, i niebo, równie puste jak piekło. Nadzieja umiera i tu i tam. Nawet najwierniejszy z wiernych, napokorniejszy z pokornych, Castiel-zawsze-próbujący-postąpić-słusznie, stracił nadzieję. Nawet moja nadzieja umarła. Myślisz, że twoja wytrwa dużo dłużej?

Sam zapłakał cicho w ciszy mrocznego pokoju.

Łzy toczyły mu się po skroniach.

Zduszony szloch rozchylił mu usta i nagle poczuł na nich chłodne muśnięcie. Pocałunek.

Otworzył oczy.

Odrobina księżycowego światła przedostawała się do pokoju i wydobywała z mroku zarys ciała May, srebrno-błękitną nagość jej skóry. Pocałowała go raz jeszcze, bardzo delikatnie.

– Cicho, dziecinko.

Bał się odetchnąć.

Wargi May przylgnęły do jego warg, rozchyliły je, pocałunek stał się głębszy, mocniejszy. Smakował burbonem i nikotyną, ale ten smak nie był nieprzyjemny. Nie był grzeszny. Po prostu był.

Usta kobiety zsunęły się w kącik warg Sama, potem w dół, ku linii jego szczęki, szeleszcząc cicho po szorstkiej powierzchni kilkudniowego zarostu, potem niżej, wzdłuż linii wykreślonej przez napięte ścięgno, ku zagłębieniu pomiędzy obojczykami. I nie zatrzymały się tam, sunęły niżej, wzdłuż mostka, omijając gruby opatrunek na prawym podżebrzu…

Sam wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze w westchnieniu zaskoczenia. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że May klęczy nad nim, z kolanami opartymi po obu stronach jego ud. Odrobinka światła zaledwie zaznaczała obrys jej ciała. Nie było w niej jednej twardej linii, jedynie fale, miękkie fale, w których tonął. May podniosła głowę i odwzajemniła spojrzenie Sama wielkimi, ciemnymi oczyma.

Powstrzymała go przed wszelkim ruchem. Tylko ona się poruszała, srebrna w mroku pokoju.

Na koniec pocałowała go usta i ostrożnie zsunęła się na bok.

Sam przetoczył głowę na poduszce i spojrzał na jej wysrebrzony profil.

– May… – zaczął. – Ty… To było…

– _Teraz_ zamierzasz o tym gadać? – prychnęła, wzruszając ramionami.

– Ale…

– Potrzebowałeś tego, sierotko – powiedziała i odwróciła się do niego plecami, naciągając na ramię skraj kołdry. – Och, z dzieciakami jest łatwiej – wymruczała. – Wystarczy je przytulić i ukołysać. Ale to było znacznie przyjemniejsze.

Jej głos odpłynął w senne mamrotanie.

Sam leżał bez ruchu, patrząc na cień jej sylwetki.

_Potrzebował tego?_

Nie było bólu, nie było Lucyfera, nie było żalu ani niepewności.

_Pewnie rzeczywiście tego potrzebował._

Zasnął. Później miał wrażenie, że to wszystko tylko mu się przyśniło.

* * *

><p>CDN<p>

Przyznaję, wycięłam tutaj to i owo, aby nikogo nie gorszyć i tak dalej. Po pełną wersję zapraszam na .pl, do działu "Nasza twórczość." :) O ile macie ukończone 18 lat. Ok?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Od autorki: **Tutaj nieco lepiej poznajemy Mayne Labrecque. Ale tylko nieco._

_Nadal nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do serialu, ale z utęsknieniem czekam na **ten** telefon:)_

* * *

><p><strong>05<strong>

* * *

><p>May nie zamierzała tak szybko wracać do miasteczka po ostatniej w nim wizycie, ale potrzeby Sama nieco odbiegały od jej własnych. Na przykład, chociaż wyglądał słodko z tym kilkudniowym zarostem, wątpiła, by zgodził się usunąć go za pomocą stępionej, babskiej maszynki, którą trzymała gdzieś na dolnej półce szafki w łazience. Pewnie nie wymieniłby też swojego poszarpanego i zachlapanego krwią ubrania na jej jeansy i trykotowe koszulki. Nie to, żeby były szczególnie dziewczęce; chodziło raczej o rozmiar, niż o kolor. Poza tym potrzebował jedzenia. Nie mrożonek i konserw, ale czegoś, co miało prawdziwą wartość odżywczą. No i prochów, które zostawił w Hotelu Lake View.<p>

Skąd wiedziała o prochach? Nie była pewna, ale być może naprowadził ją na nie sposób, w jaki Sam konferował z Lucyferem, kiedy majaczył w gorączce. Albo to, jak wpatrywał się w rzeczy, które nie istniały; przynajmniej nie w tej rzeczywistości.

Siwa jak gołąbeczka i o posturze dziesięciolatki Caroline Amelot, właścicielka hotelu, wpuściła May do pokoju Sama. Nie zadawała zbędnych pytań. Znały się od tak dawna, że szczegółowe pytania byłyby nie na miejscu.

May zajrzała do papierowej torby i wzdrygnęła się na widok do połowy opróżnionych fiolek. Haldol. Lorazepam. Latuda. Diazepam, Oxycodon… Wybuchowa mieszanka środków uspokajających, przeciwbólowych i leków przeciwpsychotycznych.

_Sieroty – kłopoty_.

Wywlokła spod łóżka plecak Sama i znalazła w nim jedną, niezbyt świeżą koszulę, czyste gatki i dwie pary skarpetek.

_Mężczyźni!_

Poza tym plecak zawierał cuda – dziwy w rodzaju amuletów, ampułek z niezidentyfikowanym płynem (_woda święcona_?), fałszywych dokumentów (_z których wynikało, że Sam, pod różnymi nazwiskami, zatrudniony jest w niemal każdej organizacji związanej z przestrzeganiem prawa, zapobieganiem epidemiom i ochronie zdrowia_), zestawu noży, płynnej rozpałki, metalowgo pojemnika z solą, dwóch różańców, rewolweru, kolecji srebrnych kul, żelaznego łomu, kilku książek i tego opasłego notesu, przewiązanego gumką.

May nie zaglądała do notesu. Gdyby potrzebowała egzorcyzmu, zacytowałaby go z pamięci.

_Łowca, oczywiście_.

Caroline Amelot czekała na parterze z dzbankiem herbaty. Nawet po tylu latach nie zdołała zapamiętać, że herbata znajdowała się u samego dołu listy zainteresowań May. A może tak objawiały się początki demencji? Mimo to May usiadła z Caroline na trzeszczących, wiklinowych fotelach na werandzie, patrząc na jezioro i udając, że pije to brązowe paskudztwo. Pewnych tradycji należało przestrzegać. W połowie filiżanki coś w głowie Caroline najwidoczniej zaiskrzyło, bo wyciągnęła spod stolika butelkę rumu i nadała herbacie jakiego takiego sensu. Gorący rum stanowił miłą ochronę przed porannym chłodem.

– To kim jest ten dzieciak? – zapytała wreszcie Caroline, wskazując na plecak Sama obok fotela May i szybko otulając się na powrót kraciastą chustą. – _Kłopot_?

– Żebyś wiedziała.

– Hmmm… – Caroline zakołysała się na wiklinowym bujaku, który zaskrzypiał tak, jakby zamierzał oddać ducha.

– Żebyś wiedziała – powtórzyła May.

– Dawno ich tu nie było – zauważyła staruszka, dopełniając własną filiżankę rumem.

– Postaraj się zamykać dom na noc – poradziła jej May. – Użyj czerni, soli, niedźwiedzia… może psa? Oprócz tego, czego używasz na codzień. Na wszystkich drzwiach i oknach. I nie wychodź po zmroku.

– Mam taki sigil, wiesz… – zaczęła Caroline, ale May przerwała jej gwałtownie.

– Nie kombinuj! I nie przesadzaj, cholera, z rumem!

Staruszka zasznurowała usta wdychając zimne powietrze przez wąski nos. Wypuściła je wraz z obłoczkiem pary.

– Tak źle?

– Straciłam dwoje. – May podniosła się z fotela i odstawiła filiżankę na blat stolika. – Nawet ich nie wyczułam. Pójdę już.

– Uważaj na siebie, stara przyjaciółko.

– I ty na siebie.

Popatrzyły sobie w oczy – przygarbiona staruszka opatulona w chustę i wysoka kobieta w roboczym ubraniu. Na twarzach miały podobny wyraz spokojnej determinacji.

May pojechała do Machias i w markecie wybrała na oko dwie pary spodni, dwie flanelowe koszule, dwie przecenione koszulki (jedna utrzymywała, że jej właściciel jest powodem, dla którego umarli powracają do życia) i obszerną kurtkę z kapturem. Dołożyła do tego maszynkę do golenia, piankę w sprayu, żel pod prysznic i szampon nie pachnące jej ulubioną bergamotką, oraz trzy pary gatek. W dziale z żywnością zaopatrzyła się w ingrediencje potrzebne dla uwarzenia rosołu, krakersy, ser i cztery sześciopaki Budwisera. Uzupełniła to wszystko kilkoma butelkami Burbona i kartonem Salemów. Nie musiała nawiedzać apteki – pod tym względem była przygotowana choćby i na koniec świata.

Na parkingu przed sklepem natknęła się na Judda Atkinsa, który powiedział jej „Czuść" i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się, jak wrzuca zakupy na tył Hilluxa. A niech to, do wieczora wszyscy święci będą wiedzieli, że w domu May Labrecque pojawił się mężczyzna. Nie dość miała kłopotu z samym życiem w tej krainie plotki? Może wielkie miasto nie byłoby wcale gorszym rozwiązaniem?

Przed dziesiątą opuściła Machias i skierowała się nad Second Lake. Toyota niosła ją dzielnie po coraz mniej przejezdnych drogach, których zawiły układ pamiętały już chyba tylko Caroline i May. Błoto bryzgało spod opon, malując na bokch samochodu fantazyjne skrzydła brudu. Jadąc przez las May słuchała piosenek Alison Krauss i Union Station. Słodkie i rzewne country zagłuszało zawodzenie silnika Hilluxa.

Zatrzymała półciężarówkę w miejscu, poza którym droga znikała do reszty. Założyła brezentową kurtkę, związała włosy, omotała nadgarstek rzemykiem obwieszonym fetyszami i totemami, po czym skierowała się na tył Toyoty. Zdjęła z paki kilof i łopatę.

_Hej-ho, hej-ho! Czas dopomóc sierotkom_.

Zanim pogrzebała Cartera i Beccę minęła piąta i zaczęło się ściemniać. Barrens z nieprzyjaznego stało się otwarcie wrogie. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na pompatyczne pożegnania.

– Jeśli tu jeszcze jesteście… – rzuciła, opierając się o łopatę wbitą w świeżo poruszoną ziemię – …możecie przyjść. Pomogę. Chyba.

Potem wyrysowała w piachu kilka prostych symboli. Ułożyła powiązane sznurkiem patyki, kępki mchu, kilka kamyków i wybielonych, zwierzęcych kostek. Szeptała przez chwilę, obracając rzemyk z amuletami, zakręcony na nadgarstku jak bransoletka.

– Ty także możesz przyjść, skurwielu! – syknęła.

Odrzuciła z twarzy kilka kosmyków włosów, które wymknęły się z upięcia. Jej jasnoszare tęczówki otoczone niemal granatowymi pierścieniami, zalśniły dziko.

– Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Zabrała szpadel i kilof i powędrowała z powrotem do Toyoty. Do domu wróciła dobrze po szóstej. Zajrzała do Sama, który spał słodko po koktajlu z Vicodinu i Temazepamu. Wyszorowała ręce i zabrała się za rosół.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural - nie należy do mnie. A ja na nim nie zarabiam. Wręcz przeciwnie;)**

* * *

><p><strong>06<strong>

* * *

><p>May pozwoliła mu udać się do łazienki. Nie próbowała trzymać go za łokieć, nie szła za nim krok w krok z tą denerwującą nadopiekuńczością, w jaką popadały czasem kobiety zajmujące się chorymi. Nie powiedziała mu, którego ręcznika może użyć, ani, że powinien się ogolić. Patrzyła tylko na niego, ze swojego miejsca za stołem, oczyma, które były równocześnie jasne i ciemne; uporczywym spojrzeniem anioła. Oraz niektórych demonów.<p>

Stał teraz przed spękanym i pociemniałym ze starości lustrem, trzymając się skraju umywalki. Na jego podbródku rozlewał się czerwonawo-fioletowy krwiak, sięgający aż do ucha po prawej stronie i spływający w dół po szyi. Oba ramiona przykrywały opatrunki umocowane przylepcami. Wokół torsu owijał się szeroki, biały bandaż. Spod bandaża wyglądały kolejne sińce, niekóre żółknące już na krawędziach. Włosy Sama opadały na oczy tłustymi strąkami. Jego skóra miała barwę popiołu.

– _Poważnie_? – wyszeptał do swojego odbicia.

Do niedawna pracował ostro nad formą i mięśniami; wyglądało jednak na to, że od czasu, kiedy Śmierć wepchnął mu duszę, a Lucyfer zaczął wpadać z częstymi wizytami, Sam stracił z dziesięć kilogramów, głównie w bicepsach. Zdecydowanie nie był w formie. Znów przypominałby chudego nastolatka, który pokłócił się z tatą i pojechał szukać szczęścia w collegu, gdyby nie to, że pod jego oczami i na czole pojawiły się drobne kreski zmarszczek.

Zanurzył dłoń pod strumień wody i przetarł twarz. Nogi coraz bardziej pod nim drżały, a pożółkła ze starości umywalka wydawała się marnym podparciem, więc szybko ściągnął z półki pod lustrem nową szczoteczkę do zębów, wciąż w kartonowo – plastikowym opakowaniu. Walczył z plastikiem, stawiającym nadspodziewany opór, kiedy May wetknęła głowę do łazienki. Sam zastygł na moment, wlepiając wzrok w jej odbicie w lustrze.

Spojrzała na do połowy odpakowaną szczoteczkę, na Sama stojącego z uniesionymi łokciami, dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kawału plastiku jak na odbezpieczanym granacie, i wyrazem zagniewanej determinacji na twarzy, i parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

– _Poważnie_? – rzuciła. – Jaki perfekcjonista.

Znów nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– Gdybyś mnie potrzebował… – powiedziała May, wycofując głowę z łazienki – …zawołaj. Albo przynajmniej zrób łoskot przy upadaniu. Nie chcę zajrzeć tu znowu i zobaczyć jak… nie wiem… wyrywasz sobie włoski z nozdrzy, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Chciałem tylko umyć zęby – warknął w stronę zamykających się drzwi. – Takie to dziwne?

– Dziwne, jeśli jeszcze wczoraj wybierałeś się na tamten świat – odkrzyknęła z drugiej strony. – Masz interesujące priorytety.

Cisnął nieodpakowaną szczoteczką do metalowego kubka z wielką, czarną plamą odpryśniętej emalii przy uszku. Nie to nie. Będzie miał brudne zęby i nieświeży oddech, i ciekawe, czy nie będzie jej to przeszkadzało, kiedy…

_Zaraz, _tamto_, to był tylko sen_.

Wyczłapał z łazienki i popatrzył w mrocznawą perspektywę korytarza. Dom May był bardzo stary – jedno z tych wielkich, posępnych domiszczy o wysokich sufitach i zawilgoconych ścianach, o zbyt wielu pokojach, by wszystkie utrzymać w czystości. Sam zachwiał się na nogach i złapał za poręcz schodów wiodących na piętro.

Kusząca propozycja.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał. May szurała czymś w kuchni. Wydawało się, że kuchnia jest jej ulubionym pomieszczeniem. Cóż, trzymała tam burbona i papierosy.

Uważając, by nie natrafić na skrzypiące deski (_oczywiście, że musiały tu być skrzypiące deski_) Sam zaczął wspinać się na piętro. Im wyżej się piął, tym brudniejsze i bardziej odrapane stawały się kwiaciaste, zbrązowiałe tapety; tym trudniejsze do zidentyfikowania postaci uwiecznione na pożółkłych fotografiach, dekorujących ściany. Sam czuł się, jakby wstępował w sen. Puls przyspieszył, łomocząc mu w uszach.

_Tylko czekać Lucyfera_.

Zatrzymał się na półpiętrze, aby złapać oddech i dokładniej przyjrzał się fotografiom na ścianach. Ludzie w strojach z dziewiętnastego wieku, może z początków dwudziestego. Wszyscy wyglądali śmiertelnie poważnie, jakby od perfekcyjnego pozowania zależały dalsze losy świata. Chyba im się udało, skoro świat nadal istniał.

Odzyskał oddech, uspokoił serce (_i lament obolałych żeber_) i powlókł się w górę po pozostałych stopniach. Długi, mroczny korytarz wyłożony zadeptanym na śmierć chodnikiem. Ciut jak z tego hotelu z książki Kinga (_a dla Deana – z tego filmu z Jackiem Nicholsonem_).

Sam uchylił pierwsze z brzegu drzwi, zbyt duże i nieco skrzypiące, i poczuł się jak u Bobby'ego.

Książki.

Wszędzie stały książki. Nie tylko stały – leżały, zwisały z krawędzi mebli, podpierały krzywe stoliki, same służyły za stoliki, przesłaniały okna i wyznaczały wolne ścieżki na drewnianej podłodze. Pomiędzy książkami poutykane były butelki, zazwyczaj opróżnione, lub służące za obsadki dla licznych świec. Na suficie i ścianach pyszniły się precyzyjnie wyskrobane w tynku sigile – w większości zupełnie obce Samowi. W pojemnikach i miseczkach leżały kości, suszki ziół, patyki, szyszki, kasztany, koraliki, piórka, igły, nici, szpilki, nożyczki, stare fajki z powyginanymi cybuchami, metalowe grzebienie do upinania włosów, naboje do sztucera, liczne zegarki – całe i w częściach, pierścionki i broszki, monety i kilogramy kurzu. Pomiędzy dwoma oknami stał warsztat tkacki z do połowy ukończonym, zakurzonym gobelinem. Kłębki i nitki wełny spajały cały ten obraz niczym sieć pajęczyny; jak książki, były wszędzie, plątały się pod nogami i zwieszały ze wszystkich miejsc, z których mogły się zwieszać.

Sam wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze z pełnym zaskoczenia i uznania sapnięciem. Pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się śmieszna zmarszczka, zakręcona niczym znak zapytania. Wyciągnął rękę i powiódł palcami po symbolu wymalowanym tuż przy ramie drzwi, czymś, co przypominało zaschniętą krew. Potarł palce i zbliżył je do nosa – zapachniało melisą i innymi ziołami. Od tego zapachu zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie.

Złapał się najbliższego stosiku książek. Stosik wyglądał stabilnie, ale była to pozorna stabilność klocków do gry w Jengę, albo wieży Babel zaczynającej dosięgać nieba. Jeden z tomów wysunął się spomiędzy innych, za nim poszły pozostałe, i stosik zawalił się – można by powiedzieć – niczym domek z kart, gdyby nie koszmarny łoskot, z jakim to się odbyło.

– Kurdę, kurdę, pieprzone krudę! – wymamrotał Sam, próbujący łapać poszczególne tomy zanim łupną w podłogę. Przegrywał sromotnie i to nie tylko z powodu iskier bólu w boku, żebrach i ramionach. Książek było po prostu zbyt wiele; stara skóra ich opraw, przypudrowana kurzem, z łatwością wymykała się palcom Sama.

Cofnął się nieco i z grymasem przerażenia na twarzy czekał, aż osypisko literatury osiądzie wreszcie na podłodze. Głowę wcisnął w ramiona i skulił się cały, jak dzieciak, który właśnie coś przeskrobał i spodziewa się kary.

Kara nie nadeszła.

Sam odważył się wypuścić powietrze, które przez dłuższą chwilę więził w płucach. Nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo słabo. Próbował odpędzić ciemność sprzed oczu opierając dłonie o uda nad kolanami i pochylając głowę, ale trik nie zadziałał. Czuł, że zaraz upadnie. Cofnął się do drzwi i wydostał z pokoju, uczepiony kurczowo futryny. Szybko łapał powietrze. Nie, zwiedzanie tego tajemniczego pokoju i reszty domu stanowczo musiało poczekać.

Ledwie udało mu się pokonać schody, dotrzeć do sypialni i położyć, a nie upaść, do łóżka.

W kuchni panowała cisza. May musiała być poza domem. Dzięki bogu, inaczej nie mogłaby nie usłyszeć lawiny książek na piętrze.

May wróciła po jakimś czasie, wycierając w szmatkę usmarowane ręce. Wniosła do domu ostry zapach oleju napędowego.

– Generator – rzuciła, widząc przez otwarte drzwi, że Sam patrzy na nią z sypialni. – Ta cholerna maszyna ma własny pomysł na życie.

Podchodząc do drzwi sypialni dokładnie czyściła kciuk prawej dłoni. Na czole miała smużkę smaru. Włosy zwinęła w luźny węzeł. Miała na sobie klasyczne jeansy i koszulę w drobną kratkę. Spojrzała na Sama lśniącymi oczyma, wetknęła szmatkę do kieszeni spodni i sięgnęła za plecy. Jej dłoń pojawiła się ponownie, zaciśnięta na notesie Johna.

Sam powoli uniósł głowę z poduszki. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Mogę to wyjaśnić – zaczął.

– Nie musisz – powiedziała May. – Jesteś Łowcą.

– Wiesz o… – zaciął się. – Też jesteś…?

– Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Chcesz się napić?

– Burbona?

– Rosołu.

– Ach…

– _Ja_ napiję się burbona.

Sam powoli dźwignął się z łóżka. Powłócząc bosymi stopami, wystającymi z nogawek, o dziwo, przydługich jeansów, powlókł się za May do kuchni, i opadł ciężko na proste, drewniane krzesło. May postawiła przed nim kubek z rosołem, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko, rozpuściła włosy i wydłubała papierosa z napoczętej paczki. Zapalniczka w jej ręce wystrzeliła wysokim, błękitnawym płomieniem. May musiała przechylić głowę na ramię, aby nie podpalić sobie nosa. Przy tym ruchu jej popielate włosy opadły aż na blat stolika.

Sam przyglądał się jej uważnie. Miała piękne, gęste włosy, które myła, i na tym koniec. Żadnych ceregieli. Szare pasma układały się jak chciały wokół jej wąskiej twarzy, burzyły się, tworząc niepokorną grzywę. Trudno byłoby nazwać to lokami. Nie nosiła makijażu. Ani biżuterii, jeśli nie liczyć kilku kolczyków rozmieszczonych wzdłuż krawędzi lewego ucha. Pod oczyma miała nieco drobniutkich zmarszczek, jedną pionową bruzdę pomiędzy brwiami. Sam dałby jej trzydzieści parę lat, ale jej oczy mówiły, że była starsza. Jej oczy, szare i lśniące, były dziwnie doświadczone. Nie znajdywał na to innego określenia. Nie stare. Oczy, które wiele widziały.

Zielone oczy Deana przybierały niekiedy taki wyraz.

Oczy Cassa były takie zawsze.

Spokojne, niemal nieruchome, niepojęcie skupione spojrzenie, kiedy patrzyła na Sama ponad dłonią trzymającą papierosa, spoza tańczących spiralek dymu, żeglujących ku górze i rozmywających się mroku nad ich głowami.

– Sam Winchester – powiedziała, podnosząc szklankę z burbonem jak do toastu.

– Kim ty _jesteś_? – warknął Sam.

– Kimś, kto ocalił ci tyłek – odpowiedziała.

Wlepił w nią spojrzenie oszołomionych oczu, ponieważ wreszcie dotarło do niego, że May zdołała odpędzić stworzenie, które jego przerobiło na mielonkę. To ją widział w Barrens, uzbrojoną wyłącznie w kij do krykieta, kiedy przestępowała ponad nim i brała szeroki zamach.

_Czy on… Czy oni…? Czy w nocy, czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę?_

– Kurczę… – wyszeptał.

Nie próbował się zrywać; to skończyłoby się pewnie utratą przytomności; ale odepchnął się od stolika aż nogi jego krzesła zapiszczały na deskach podłogi. Wyciągnął przed siebie drżącą rękę.

– _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio… – _zaczął łamiącym się głosem, chrapliwym od nadmiaru emocji.

– _... infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica _– weszła mu w słowo May, recytując płynnie, piękną łaciną. – _Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te_1_… _Nie jestem demonem.

Co wcale nie uspokoiło Sama. Rzeczy, które obawiały się egzorcyzmu, i tak były lepsze od tych, które nic sobie z niego nie robiły. Takie rzeczy zazwyczaj zadawały braciom Winchester poważne obrażenia.

Podniósł się powoli, z wyrazem najwyższego napięcia na twarzy. Rękę wciąż miał wyciągniętą przed siebie, dłoń otwartą i skierowaną wnętrzem ku May.

_Diabelski egzorcyzm_.

– _Czym_ ty jesteś? – wychrypiał.

– Usiądź – rzuciła. Spokojnie uniosła papierosa do ust i zaciągnęła się głęboko, mrużąc oczy. Drobne zmarszki pojawiły się w ich kącikach.

– Zanim upadniesz – dokończyła w obłoku błękitnego dymu uciekającego spomiędzy warg.

Sam zachwiał się na nogach. Czuł zimno na policzkach, jakby cała krew spłynęła mu w dolne partie ciała. Może tak zresztą było? Nie czuł się, jakby miał dużo krwi do dyspozycji. Wyrywanie wątroby zazwyczaj powoduje znaczny ubytek płynów ustrojowych.

– Może najpierw spytasz, czym było monstrum, które omal cię nie wykończyło? – spytała May i zgasiła niedopałek w metalowej popielniczce.

Sam patrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych wściekle brwi. Powoli osunął się z powrotem na krzesło. Nie miał większego wyboru – albo to, albo pozwolić się zalać ciemności, która już nadpływała ku skrajom jego pola widzenia. Wsparł dłonie w krawędź stołu, wyprężył ramiona, jakby zamierzał go odepchnąć.

– Czarownica? – rzucił głucho.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to była czarownica? – May uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust; najwyraźniej doskonale się bawiła.

– Nie… uch… ty… Czy ty…? – wyjąkał Sam. – Cholera, _to nie jest zabawne_!

– Zależy od tego, po której stronie stołu siedzisz.

– _Nie jest zabawne_! – powtórzył Sam.

– Masz rację – westchnęła. – Nie jest.

Sięgnęła za siebie odchylając się wraz z krzesłem, które zabalansowało na tylnych nogach, zdjęła coś z pogrążonego w cieniu regału i położyła przed Samem. Ze zdumieniem rozpoznał własny tablet. Dotknięciem wskazującego placa May przywołała komputer do życia.

– Baykok – powiedziała spokojnie.

– Bay… – Sam zachłystnął się powietrzem. – Baykok? Jesteś pewna?

– Pewnie przylazł znad Wielkich Jezior, może z terenów plemienia Ojibway.

May pociągnęła łyk burbona ze szklanki do lemoniady i zakołysała nią, wpatrując się w wymalowane na niej stokrotki i napis „Miłego dnia."

– Może wzdłuż rzeki St Lawrence, potem przez lasy.

Dwoma palcami rozciągnęła rycinę, tak, że zajmowała teraz całe dziesięć cali wyświatlacza. Paskuda na obrazku wcale nie była podobna do żelatynowego potwora z Barrens, ale Sam porwał już tablet i, przekrzywiając głowę w najwyższym skupieniu, przewijał stronę, czytając półgłosem:

– Atakuje głównie wojowników i zabija ich miażdżąc wszystkie kości… Używa niewidocznych strzał… Czasami, za pomocą srebrnego noża usuwa ofierze wątrobę, sparaliżowawszy człowieka, aby nie czuł żadnego bólu … Tak, _pewnie_! W miejsce wątroby… kamień… ofiara może żyć przez kilka dni, nawet tygodni, nieświadoma, że zapadł na nią wyrok. W końcu marnieje, choruje i umiera w mękach…

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na May szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Zaśmiała się cicho, widząc jego minę.

Sam powoli odłożył tablet na pociemniały ze starości blat stołu. Przegarnął palcami przydługie włosy. Patrzył na May poruszając szczęką, jakby przeżuwał jeszcze nie zadane pytania. Kobieta obserwowała go z małym uśmieszkiem, być może zastanawiając się, które z nich padnie pierwsze. Sam pękał od pytań. Od pytań i od gniewu, nad którym z trudem panował. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Dobra robota – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co to za cholera. A tak w ogóle, masz tu internet?

Wargi May rozchyliły się w szerokim, szczerym uśmiechu. Sto pytań, a dzieciak przejmuje się dostępem do sieci.

– Najwyraźniej – odparła, ruchem głowy wskazując tablet. – Mam linię telefoniczną i router. Zadowolony?

– Bardzo.

– Pij swój rosół. – Pokiwała mu szklaneczką w stokrotki.

Z niepokojem zajrzał do kubka i odsunął go nieco. Bóg jeden wie, co dosypała do zupy.

– May – zaczął cicho. – Rzeczywiście uratowałaś mi dupę, ale… Baykok? Naprawdę? Jakim cudem… Musiałabyś… Nie jesteś człowiekiem… Prawda?

– Nie mniej niż ty – parsknęła. – Tylko napędza mnie nieco inne paliwko. _Krew demona_? Sammy…

– Skąd…? – zastopował zalew własnych pytań, dochodząc do wniosku, że donikąd go nie doprowadzą bez tego jednego, podstawowego pytania: – _Kim_ ty jesteś May?

– Co wiesz o wschodnioeuropejskich istotach… hmm… mitycznych? – spytała z grymasem na ustach.

– Czyli o czym…? – Wzruszył ramionami. – O strzygach? O południcach? O upiorach?

– O diewach. – Powiedziała to z wyraźnym akcentem, jakby rosyjskim, choć nie do końca. – Dziwożonach. Dziwach. Boginkach.

– Eeerm… – czoło Sama zmarszczyło się jeszcze bardziej. – To, że są… _mityczne_?

– Acha. – Potrząsnęła głową, aż rozsypały się jej srebrzyste włosy. – No to witaj w mitach.

– Czyli, że ty jesteś…?

– Laŭme. – May uśmiechnęła się znów, tym razem ze znużeniem. – A właściwie, mam w żyłach krew laŭme. Może jedną setną krwi laŭme. Trudno to ustalić po tak wielu pokoleniach. A mówię ci o tym tylko dlatego, że widziałeś mnie w Barrens. W dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach jestem zwyczajną kobietą.

– Laŭme? – Sam wpatrywał się w nią z ostrożnym zaciekawieniem. – Co to jest laŭme?

– Wygoogluj mnie sobie. – Pchnęła tablet w jego stronę i ciężko podniosła się z krzesła. Podeszła do kredensu i zerwała nakrętkę z kolejnej butelki burbona. Stała plecami do Sama. Mógłby ją teraz obezwładnić…

_Taaa, pewnie_…

Obezwładnić laŭme, która dokopała baykokowi. Krótka lektura artykułu w necie odświeżyła Samowi pamięć. Baykoki były bardzo rzadkie, i dobrze, bo niemal niemożliwością było zabicie takiej cholery. Wendigo to przy baykoku pokorny szczeniaczek. Łowcy wybierali się na baykoki całymi grupami. Dobrze, że baykoki, w przeciwieństwie do łowców, nie trzymały się w stadach. Gdyby tak było, ludzie nie mieliby najmniejszych szans. Co raz jeszcze przywodziło go do tematu May.

_Nie była człowiekiem_.

Cudnie wpisywało się to w schemat jego związków z kobietami, które zazwyczaj albo same były potworami, albo ginęły potworną śmiercią.

_Potwór_.

Sam też był potworem.

Jednym placem przyciągnął bliżej tablet i wpisał hasło do wyszukiwarki. Wyskoczyło kilka artykułów, w większości kompletnie nie na temat. Najwidoczniej Laume było w miarę popularnym imieniem na Litwie. Znalazł jakieś poważniejsze opracowanie i pogrążył się w lekturze.

Pogrążył się? Nie. Skrawkiem umysłu czekał na cios.

_Dean nie marnowałby czasu na studiowanie folkloru. May była potworem, a Dean rozwalał potwory. Bez namysłu. Bez wyrzutów sumienia_.

I właśnie dlatego Sam czytał uważnie, marszcząc brwi w świetle emanującym z wyświetlacza tabletu. Jego zielone oczy przesuwały się po linijkach tekstu, a May stała oparta o kredens i patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną obawy i czułości. Gdy skończył, odpalała własnie kolejnego papierosa.

– Znaczy, zajmujesz się dziećmi? – wypalił Sam, podnosząc wzrok znad tabletu.

– Nie jestem Nianią MacPhee – parsknęła. – Odpuść bajki, co? Niczym się nie zajmuję, a przede wszystkim nikomu nie szkodzę. Nie zjadam przygodnych wędrowców. Nie zakopuję ciał pod progiem. Nie wysysam krwi, szpiku, ani żadnych innych paskudztw. Mam za to kilka… uzdolnień. Jestem silniejsza od przeciętnego człowieka. Szybsza. Trudniejsza do ukatrupienia. I jak nikt wyczuwam kłopoty.

Pociągnęła długiego łyka ze szklanki w stokrotki.

– Sporo piję – rzuciła. – Zauważyłeś?

– Erm… nie… – zająknął się Sam, który nadal rozważał „trudniejszą do ukatrupienia."

– Sporo piję i mieszkam na odludziu, bo jak nikt wyczuwam kłopoty-sieroty.

– Czyli?

– Laŭme – te mityczne laŭme – miały szczególną więź z sierotami, z porzuconymi dziećmi – powoli powiedziała May. – Nie wiem dlaczego, nie wiem jak, ale ja także je wyczuwam. Wołają do mnie, proszą o pomoc, bezwiednie, bez słów. Jak ty.

Sam milczał, zaskoczony.

– Ale chyba ostatnio przesadziłam z burbonem – westchnęła May. – Nawet nie usłyszałam Becci i Cartera. Baykok musiał więzić ich przez jakiś czas, skoro zaginęli miesiąc temu, zabił ich, zabił ich _na mojej warcie_, a ja… Ja…

Odsunęła krzesło za oparcie i usiadła ciężko, przegarniając pacami gęste włosy.

– Proszę, pomóż mi, Sam – wyszeptała wpatrując się weń rozjarzonymi oczyma. – Nie potrafię tego znieść.

– Nawet ich nie znałaś – powiedział cicho.

– Jesteś Łowcą. Powstrzymało cię kiedykolwiek to, że nie znałeś ofiary? – Uderzyła w stół otwartymi dłońmi. – Cholera, to jest… To jest jak nerwica natręctw. Jeśli zignoruję moje sieroty… To tak, jabym wlazła na pękniętą płytkę chodnikową. Czy coś w tym guście. Kiedy nie mogę im pomóc… To boli… Niemal fizycznie boli.

– Nauczyłam się wszystkiego, co umiem, aby im pomagać, nawet po drugiej stronie, po śmierci – dodała. – Całe życie zbierałam wiedzę, aby nie musieć czuć tego… napięcia… tego bólu… A teraz, szlag by to, baykok! Cholerny, indiański, baykok!

– Rdzenno-amerykański – powiedział Sam po dłuższej chwili ciszy. May popatrzyła na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczyma i nagle zaczęła się śmiać. Jej surowa zazwyczaj twarz złagodniała, kiedy chichotała niepowstrzymanie, ściskając rękoma żebra i otwartymi ustami chwytając powietrze. Sam uśmiechnął się ostrożnie.

I wtedy rozległ się huk.

Sam poderwał się od stołu i zgiął w pół w paroksyzmie nagłego bólu. May także była już na nogach, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem.

Coś łomotało w drzwi wejściowe.

– Co? – zaczął Sam, ale May obejrzała się przez ramię z takim wyrazem paniki malującym się na twarzy, że zabrakło mu słów.

Coś łomotało w okna na parterze.

Coś klekotało sucho w ciemnościach na zewnątrz.

– Sam, chyba popełniłam straszny błąd – powiedziała May rwącym się głosem. – Byłam wściekła i popełniłam błąd.

– Czy to…? – zaczął znów, próbując przezwyciężyć ból.

– Kazałam mu się odnaleźć – wyszeptała May. – Cholerna idiotka! Kurwa! Cholerna, stara idiotka!

– Kazałaś przyjść tu baykokowi? – sapnął Sam, przesuwając się w stronę kredensu w nadziei znalezienia w nim noży, a może nawet bardziej odpowiedniej broni.

– Byłam taka zła – jęknęła May. – Nie myślałam… Och, Sam, nie możemy tu zostać!

Na zewnątrz coś zaklekotało, zawyło przenikliwie.

Pogasły wszystkie światła.

* * *

><p>1 <em>Egzorcyzmuję was, duchy nieczyste, siły szatańskie, wszelkie ataki diableskiego wroga, wszekie legiony, wszelkie zgromadzenia i sekty diaboliczne. Takoż, przeklęty demonie i każdy diaboliczny legionie, zaklinam cię.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

* * *

><p>Rozbłysk w ciemności, niczym splunięcie diabła ze starych przypowiastek. Kula iskier, która znikła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. I znów zajaśniała, rozpaliła się w wysoki, błękitnawy płomień, wykrawający z cienia twarz May, jej rozszerzone oczy. Obróciła się w stronę Sama, ze starą zapalniczką zippo w wyciągniętej ręce. W tej chwili Sam błogosławił jej zgubne nałogi.<p>

– Lampa! – rzuciła May tonem rozkazu. – Za tobą, na kredensie!

Sam obrócił się i oparł o ciężki mebel. Światła było bardzo mało, ale złowił jego mrugnięcie w szkle i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę. Stara, oliwna latarnia, jakiej używało się ze sto lat temu, uspokajająco bulgocząca pełnym zbiornikiem. May była już przy Samie, podnosiła szkiełko lampy, przytykała zapalniczkę do wilgotnego knota. Krąg światła, wciąż blady, rozrósł się obejmując ich oboje.

Baykok łomotał w drzwi wejściowe. Deski wyginały się pod gradem ciosów. Sam zauważył długą drzazgę, która wystrzeliła z nadwerężonej futryny na wysokości zamka i wirując obłędnie pomknęła przez pokój. Przy następnym ciosie prosty zamek popuścił nieco bardziej. W drzwiach powstała szpara, a w szparze zapłonęło bagienno-zielone ślepie. Rozległ się skowyt o tak wysokiej tonacji, że Sam cofnął się o krok i zgiął pod jego naporem.

– Masz tu jakąś broń? – krzyknął do May.

– Nie ma czasu! – odkrzyknęła.

– Mój obrzyn? Pistolet? Żelazo? Pogrzebacz? – krzyczał Sam, coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie. Nie miał pewności, czy żelazo wyrządziłoby baykokowi jakąkolwiek szkodę. Zdążył przeczytać zaledwie kilka linijek tekstu na temat potwora, a wydawało mu się, że jedynym na niego sposobem, było tłuczenie go tak długo, aż całe jego ciało przeistoczy się w odłamki gnatów zanurzone w brei posoki i narządów wewnętrznych. Niezbyt wyrafinowana metoda i niezbyt wskazana w stanie, w jakim obecnie był Sam. Złapał krzesło za oparcie i spróbował walnąć nim o podłogę, odłamać sobie prymitywną maczugę, ale mebel był ciężki i solidny, kolejny przedmiot rodem z początku minionego stulecia, kiedy wszystko powstawało po to, by trwać – jedynym osiągnięciem Sama była nagła fala bólu, która rozpłynęła się po jego ciele, sięgając świeżych ran.

– Czas! – zawołała May. – Sam, zostaw to i chodź tu. Muszę…

Baykok wybił w drzwiach podłużną dziurę, długą na stopę, i szarpał jej brzegi kościstymi, powleczonymi przejrzystą skórą palcami.

– May, on zaraz tu wlezie!

Kobieta złapała Sama za nagdarstek. Pomyślał, że pociągnie go za sobą, do drugiego wyjścia, a może do jakiejś bezpiecznej kryjówki (najlepiej zaś do fantastycznie wyposażonej zbrojowni), ale May stała tylko, z palcami prawej dłoni zaciśniętymi na jego nadgarstku, w drugiej ręce unosząc zapaloną latarnię. Sam pomyślał, że skamieniała ze strachu, chociaż na jej twarzy nie malował się strach, a wyraz najwyższego skupienia. Spróbował pociągnąć ją za sobą, ale stawiła opór.

– May, co ty...?

– Wiję – odpowiedziała.

Sam pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Otworzył usta, by wrzasnąć na May, skłonić ją do ruchu, do działania, ale nie zdołał nawet głośniej odetchnąć. Ból eksplodował w jego skroniach i czole z mocą, która zgięła go w pół i na moment odebrała wzrok. Pod powiekami zawirowały mu czerwone plamy. Odruchowo poderwał rękę do czoła i tarł je z całych sił palcami. Jeśli myślał, że odpędzi w ten sposób ból, srogo się pomylił.

– Ma… May? – wydyszał.

Spojrzał na kobietę zza puprurowej kurtyny cierpienia. Stała bez ruchu, z uniesioną głową, trzymając latarnię przed sobą, w górze, jak jakaś cholerna statua. Jej srebrno – popielate włosy unosiły się wokół twarzy w podmuchu nieistniejącego wiatru.

Baykok przecisnął łeb i jedno ramię przez otwór wybity w drzwiach. Szarpał się dziko, sięgając ku nim szponiastymi palcami. Jego wycie rozrywało uszy.

– _May!_ – krzyknął Sam. Nie drgnęła, a on poczuł nagle, że jej uchwyt jest nieprawdopodobnie silny. Smukłe palce kobiety zdawały się na stałe zespolone z jego nadgarstkiem. I to nie był dobry znak. Sam złapał wolną, prawą dłonią za przedramię May i spróbował oderwać jej palce od własnej ręki.

Ból głowy wzmógł się do poziomu, za którym mógł już tylko krzyczeć w udręce. Szamotał się w uchwycie kobiety, a Baykok przelazł już do pasa przez potrzaskane drzwi i szczerzył na nich oboje straszne, kończyste kły.

Sam poczuł, że traci przytomność. Gorączkowo manipulował przy dłoni May, próbując odgiąć jej palce. Serce trzepotało w jego piersi, gubiąc rytm, pozbawiając go tchu. Stracił kontrolę nad własną ręką, która zsunęła się i zakołysała bezwładnie. Sam opadł na kolana, waląc w podłogę z taką siłą, że zaszczękały mu zęby. Podniósł wzrok na May, nadal stojącą nieporuszenie, na baykoka, teraz już w pokoju i sadzącego ku nim wielkimi susami, a potem jego oczy straciły wyraz i uciekły na bok, powieki zamknęły się i Sam odpłynął w czerń.

Budził się tak, jakby wypełzał z oceanu nieistnienia. Z początku nie miał formy ani nazwy, ale odczuwał strach i przygnębienie. Po chwili wiedział już, kim jest, znał swoje imię i historię całego życia (_a nawet śmierci_), tylko ostatnie chwile wciąż pozostawały niejasne.

Przetoczył głowę po poduszce. Leżał na wznak, okryty pledem, z rękoma ułożonymi po bokach ciała, sztywno jak w trumnie. Bolała go głowa. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś nasypał mu do wnętrza stalowych kulek, takich, jakie umieszcza się w łożyskach, a teraz kulki toczyły się swobodnie po powierzchni jego mózgu i hałaśliwie uderzały w wewnętrzne ściany czaszki.

– Sam… – bardzo cicho wyszeptała May.

Skupił na niej spojrzenie. Siedziała na skraju łóżka z workiem na lód w ręce. Mrugnął, by wyostrzyć obraz przesłonięty łzami, i Boże, jak ciężka to była praca!

– Sam, przepraszam – szepnęła May. Otrożnie przyłożyła mu do czoła zimny worek. Ulga była nieznaczna, ale i tak Sam westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy.

– Co się stało… – zaczął ochryple.

– Mogłam cię zabić – odpowiedziała.

– … z baykokiem? – dokończył, zanim dotarły do niego jej słowa. Otworzył oczy i poruszył głową, strącając z czoła worek na lód i rękę May. – Co?

– Nie miałam pojęcia, że masz w sobie taką… taką moc… Nie myślałam… Wiłam…

– Wiłaś? – rzucił ostro. – Wiłaś co? Jak wiłaś? Co tu się, cholera, wydarzyło?

– Nie miałam innego wyjścia – szybko powiedziała May. Nie uciekała wzrokiem przed zagniewanym spojrzeniem Sama; patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Nie zdołalibyśmy dobiec do wozu; ja może tak, ale nie ty. Coś musiało pójść nie tak z czarem osłaniającym, trzymał w oknach, ale drzwi… I generator… Musiał wysiąść akurat teraz… Myślisz, że baykok mógł coś przy nim majstrować? To intelignetne stworzenia, coś jak wendigo…

Sam był zły, płonął gniewem. Jego oczy pociemniały, zwęziły się w szparki furii. Zacisnął pięści, a na jego rękach wystąpiły grube postronki żył. Zwarł zęby, wysuwając do przodu szczękę. Przez krótką chwilę miał ochotę uderzyć May; uderzyć, albo jeszcze gorzej.

Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i ugasił płomienie.

_Co się stało? Co się _teraz_ stało? W tej chwili, nie przedtem; co to było?_

Dawno nie odczuwał przypływu tego ognia. Myślał, że już nigdy go nie poczuje.

– Co zrobiłaś? – spytał sucho.

– Uwiłam czas – powiedziała i po raz pierwszy odwróciła wzrok. – Chciałam otoczyć nas małym kokonem, wiedziałam, że na nic więcej nie wystarczy mi sił, nie po tym, jak oddałam je tobie. Mały kokon, tyle czasu, by zebrać myśli, sformuować strategię...

– Hej, hej, _hej!_ – przerwał jej Sam, unosząc się na łokciu. – Jak to, _oddałaś mi siły?_

Łypnęła na niego spod rzęs.

– A myślałeś, że co robiłam wtedy, w nocy? – warknęła, na moment stając się na powrót znaną mu May. – Drapałam się tam, gdzie sama nie mogłam dosiegnąć?

To było ordynarne i Sam wykrzywił wargi w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała May. Podniosła się ciężko z brzegu jego posłania i przegarnęła włosy. – Jestem zmęczona. Ty też pewnie czujesz się jak przemielony przez kruszarkę. Pogadamy, jak się wyśpisz.

– Wyspałem się – rzucił Sam. – May, może przestaniemy wreszcie łazić dookoła siebie jak dwa kocury w marcu? Co tu się dzieje? Co to znaczy, że _uwiłaś_ czas? Jak odgoniłaś baykoka?

– Nie odgoniłam. – Przesunęła się nieco w drzwiach, tak, że mógł zajrzeć do pokoju. Baykok zawieszony był w powietrzu, wyciagnięty w skoku, jak utrwalony na trójwymiarowej fotografii. Jedno ślepie miał przymrużone, drugie otwarte szeroko, z dolnej wargi zwisała mu wyciągnięta kropla spienionej śliny. Trwał w locie, nieporuszony, zamieniony w nieożywiny sprzęt, wątpliwej urody dekorację wnętrza. Sam sapnął z wrażenia.

– To… To jest… Jak go…?

– Nie jego – przerwała. – Nas. Nasz czas pędzi teraz w takim tempie, że wszystko, co rozgrywa się poza linią uwicia, wydaje się stać w miejscu. W rzeczywistości baykok porusza się w normalnym tempie. Może sekunda dzieli go od zmiażdżenia nam wszystkich kości. Więc wykorzystajmy tę sekundę najlepiej, jak potrafimy, co, Sam? Tym bardziej, że dla nas będą to pewnie całe dni, może tygodnie.

Przetrawił koncepcję temporalnej niekongruencji w czasie potrzebnym na wykonanie kilku płytkich oddechów. Zdarzały mi się dziwniejsze sytuacje, pomyślał.

– Nie masz w sobie odrobinki krwi laŭme – powiedział wreszcie. – _Jesteś_ laŭme.

– Widać nasza krew się nie rozrzedza – rzuciła przez ramię. Przeszła o krok od zawieszonego w powietrzu baykoka i zniknęła w drzwiach kuchennych. Sam usłyszał, jak brzęka szklaneczką, jak płyn z gulgotaniem wylewa się z wąskiej szyjki butelki. – O ile wiem, wszystkie kobiety w mojej rodzinie były laŭme. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła moja matka. _Prakeiktas __kraujo_ – mówiła. – Przeklęta krew.

Sam opadł z powrotem na poduszkę.

– Przeklęta krew – szepnął i zachichotał cichutko.

May wróciła ze szklanką burbona w jednej ręce i z papierosem w drugiej. Oparła się ramieniem o ramę drzwi i wciągnęła w płuca kłąb siwego dymu.

– Możesz uciekać, ale nie zdołasz zwiać – powiedziała. – Masz ją w sobie jak raka. Moja matka wydostała się z Litwy, wtedy jeszcze z ze Związku Radzieckiego, w którym jakoś nie żywiono sympatii dla białej magii, ale wiesz co, w Stanach też są sieroty. Próbujesz zignorować instynkt i żyć jak człowiek, ale kończy się na tym, że dopada cię, kiedy się tego najmniej spodziewasz. Jak jakaś cholerna ruja! Jak szaleństwo.

– O co chodzi z tymi sierotami? – spytał ostrożnie.

May zaśmiała się cynicznie.

– Och, to tylko takie słowo – powiedziała. – _Našlaičių–bėdų_. Sieroty-kłopoty. Nie musisz być sierotą, ale jeśli jest w tobie coś, co do mnie woła, znajdę cię. Nie na końcu świata, na szczęście, ale cię znajdę. I będę musiała ci pomóc. Naprawić szkody. A może tylko dorwać tych, którzy wyrządzili ci krzywdę. Kazać im zapłacić za wszystkie przewiny. Naprawić ten cholerny świat. Choćby odrobinę.

Uniosła szklankę w geście ni to toastu, ni pozdrowienia.

– A może chodzi wyłącznie o ten przypływ energii, kiedy kopiesz im tyłki – rzuciła ponuro. – O to, jaka się wtedy czuję potężna. Jakbym nie miała granic. To jest jak nałóg, Sam. Cholera, to _jest_ nałóg!

Szczęki Sama zacisnęły się, a jego wzrok stwardniał, ale May tego nie dostrzegła.

– Wiesz czemu mieszkam w sercu lasów, sama, na odludziu? – ciągnęła. – Bo gdybym przeniosła się do miasta, byłabym jak alkoholik mijający codziennie sto barów, w których wybija szczęśliwa godzina. Alkoholik idący do pracy w gorzelni. Co? – zauważyła wreszcie spojrzenie Sama i zjeżyła się wewnętrznie. – O co chodzi?

– O nic – umknął wzrokiem, ale jego szczęki nadal pracowały pod skórą, jakby nie potrafił przestać ich zaciskać.

– Jestem potworem – powiedziała domyślnie. – A Sammy Winchester poluje na potwory.

– Sammy Winchester rozumie o czym mówisz – odparł Sam. Opadł na poduszkę, nagle poszarzały z wysiłku. – Laŭme – dodał cicho, jakby do samego siebie. – Ha!

– Myślisz tylko, że rozumiesz, Sam – westchnęła May.

– Och, nie, _rozumiem_, naprawdę – zapewnił ją z cynicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Bo sam masz w żyłach nadprzyrodzoną krew? – spytała ostro. Przez moment patrzyła na niego z gniewem, a potem jednym haustem opróżniła szklankę. – Wiesz co? _Dupa!_

Spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony.

– Parę kropelek krwi demona – powiedziała May tonem, jakim przedrzeźnia się dzieciaki w podstawówce. – I już ci się zdaje, że przelazłeś na drugą stronę?

– Skąd w ogóle wiesz o…? – zaczął.

– Jesteś moją _sierotką_, Sammy – odparła. – Krzyczysz w mojej głowie. Wzywasz pomocy, pomocy, _pomocy!_ Nie możesz się _zamknąć!_

Sam patrzył na nią z rosnącym zdumieniem. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją spotkał, zdawała się pijana. Cienie pod jej oczyma przeobraziły się w granatowe podkowy, podkreślające tylko srebrzystą szarość jej tęczówek. Była blada, a jej ręce drżały.

Uniosła przed sobą pustą szklaneczkę i zacisnęła na niej palce.

– Jak myślisz, dlaczego tyle piję?

– Już raz mnie o to pytałaś.

– I co, jakieś pomysły?

Milczał.

– Piję, żeby nie słyszeć _wszystkiego_ – rzuciła z naciskiem. – Bo tego jest za wiele, Sam, za wiele na jedną Mayne Labrecque. Jakiegoś dzieciaka molestuje ojczym. Jakaś dziewczyna związała się z sadystycznym chłopakiem. Ktoś właśnie dowiedział się, że jego nowotwór wyszedł z fazy remisji. Ktoś kupuje rewolwer w lombardzie na rogu ulicy. Ktoś stracił przyjaciela w głupim, bezsensownym wypadku. Ktoś stoi na skraju urwiska i patrzy w dół, myśląc o śmierci. Ktoś płacze w szkolnej szatni. A kogoś innego masakruje idiotyczny, cholerny, skurwielowaty _baykok_!

Z najwyższym wysiłkiem Sam dźwignął się znów na łokciach. W głowie mu dudniło, ale nie przejmował się tym teraz. May stała w drzwiach, mając za plecami unieruchomionego potwora, a z jej stalowych oczu płynęły łzy. Nie szlochała, nie ocierała twarzy. Kryształowe krople odrywały się od jej rzęs, spływały ku skrzydełkom nosa, w dół, po zaciśniętych wargach, ku linii szczęki, po szyi, ginęły pod kołnierzykiem koszuli.

– May… – szepnął Sam.

– Nie jestem potworem dlatego, że mam w żyłach krew laŭme – powiedziała głucho May. – Ale dlatego, że postanowiłam _nie słuchać_.

Z nagłą furią cisnęła szklanką o ścianę; szkło rozbryznęło się na milion kawałeczków.

– Zagłuszyłam ich! – krzyknęła. – Tę dwójkę dzieciaków w Barrens! Pozwoliłam im umrzeć! Możesz mnie rozwalić, Sam, zasłużyłam sobie na to!

Zgięła się z jękiem i osunęła w dół, po futrynie. Usiadła na deskach podłogi z podkulonymi nogami.

– I to nie zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy – wychrypiała. – 1936, Gardner Lake. Dwanaścioro dzieci. Dwanaścioro. Mayne Labrecque zbyt zajęta swoimi, cholernymi problemami, żeby choćby dosłyszeć ich krzyki, poczuć jak toną. Moje sierotki.

Otarła nos grzbietem dłoni.

– Wyzwałam baykoka… – wymamrotała – …nie dlatego, że byłam wściekła na niego, Sam. Byłam wściekła na siebie. Chciałam, żeby przyszedł i… i wreszcie.… wreszcie…

Spojrzała w stronę oszołomionego mężczyzny.

– Sam – jęknęła.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a May powoli dźwignęła się z podłogi i podeszła do łóżka z pochylonymi ramionami, kryjąc twarz w kurtynie opadających włosów. Sam ujął jej chłodne palce i ścisnął leciutko. Pociągnął w dół, zmuszając May do tego, by usiadła obok.

– To nie była twoja wina – powiedział cicho. – May… Nie możesz uratować ich wszystkich. Świat to cholernie pokręcone miejsce. Nie odpowiadasz za całe zło, jakie się po nim włóczy.

– Nie, ja tylko _jestem_ złem, które się po nim włóczy – rzuciła.

Usiadł z trudem i niewprawnie odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy.

– Naprawdę? – spytał cichutko.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy, z ustami wygiętymi w płaczliwą podkówkę.

– O mały włos zabiłabym nas oboje – powiedziała. – I pal sześć mnie, ja już się _nażyłam_. Ale ty, Sam… Tak mi przykro.

– Żyjemy, May. Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Uratowałaś mnie tam, w Barren Marsh. I tutaj.

– Przepraszam – mamrotała raz za razem. – Przepraszam, przepraszam.

Sam wiedział, że nie mówiła tego tylko do niego. Zamknął dłoń na jej dłoni, czując pod palcami delikatne na pozór kostki jej śródręcza, chłód jej skóry. 1936. Ile musiała mieć lat? Jak długo mieszkała w samym sercu niczego? Ile butelek burbona, ile paczek salemów? Labirynt książkowych stosów na górze, tysiące zgromadzonych błyskotek, zakurzone fotografie. Sama w starym domu, o ścianach poznaczonych sigilami ochronnej magii.

Widział w niej samego siebie, jak odbicie w mrocznym lustrze.

Pociągnął ją niżej, ku sobie. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Sam… ja nie mogę… Nie oddam ci siły… Jestem wyczerpana… nie mam niczego…

Zaprzeczająco poruszył głową i dotknął wargami jej wilgotnych warg.

_Cholera z siłą. Cholera z bólem. Cholera z tym wszystkim._

Całował ją z pasją.

_Dean by nie zrozumiał_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Od autorki: **Acha, chciałam dodać, że nie propaguję tutaj niezdrowego stylu życia May. Proszę nie zapominać, że jest istotą nadnaturalną, i jako taka, może sobie pić i palić do woli. W przypadku nas, biednych śmiertelników, picie alkoholu i palenie tytoniu może być przyczyną wielu poważnych chorób. A jak nie wierzycie, zapytajcie Ministra Zdrowia:):):)_

* * *

><p><strong>08<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekunda.<p>

Jedna ulotna chwila.

Rany Sama goiły się w zdumiewającym tempie, jak gdyby rosołki May zawierały jakieś magiczne ingrediencje (z uporem utrzymywała, że tak nie było). Coraz więcej czasu spędzał poza łóżkiem. Odzyskiwał siły w tym dziwnym, mrocznym domu, z baykokiem zawieszonym w powietrzu zdawałoby się na wieczność.

Mayne powróciła do zwyczajnej, nieco cynicznej maniery, ale od kiedy dotrzegł pęknięcie w jej zbroi, mógł w nie zaglądać kiedykolwiek zapragnął, aż do delikatnego wnętrza, do tego zamglonego lustra, w którym dostrzegał własne odbicie. Bał się go, a jednocześnie znajdował w nim pokrzepienie. Bo nie wszystko w nim było mrokiem. Nie wszystko w nim było złem. Nie wszystko było skazane na wieczne potępienie. Patrząc na May znajdował odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Patrząc na May znajdował przebaczenie.

Ocenili zasięg uwicia i okazało się, że choć odcinało im dostęp do drzwi wejściowych i większej części frontowego pokoju, to rozciągało się poza tyły domu, obejmując kawałek podwórka i szopę z generatorem; a także w górę, sięgając piętra. Mayne naprawiała generator, podczas gdy Sam stał obok z naftową lampą w uniesionej ręce i zaskoczonym uśmieszkiem na posiniaczonej twarzy. W życiu nie słyszał, by kobieta klęła z taką niekończącą się pomysłowością i werwą. Także sposób, w jaki zabrała się do napraw, zdawał się mało kobiecy. Przystąpiła do generatora z łomem w garści i zaczęła od tego, że sprała antyczne urządzenie na kwaśne jabłko. Potem zaś zajęła się nim z troską i uwagą, z jaką Dean zwykle kurował Impalę. W efekcie mieli światło i bieżącą wodę.

Sam zastanawiał się, czy nie mogliby po prostu wymknąć się z domu i dać nogę w las, korzystając z unieruchomienia baykoka, ale May rozwiała jego nadzieje.

– Możesz przejść przez linię uwicia – powiedziała, ocierając czoło usmarowaną towotem ręką i zostawiając na nim rozkoszne smugi. – To nie jest żelazna bariera. Ale pamiętaj, że czas po naszej stronie pędzi jak szalony. Każda twoja cząsteczka, każdy atom, przypieszył do granic możliwości. Poza granice możliwości. Jesteśmy nawet nie smugą, nie pędem. Jesteśmy błyskiem, miliardową cząstką mgnienia. Gdybyśmy przeszli na drugą stronę, zabiłoby nas powietrze. Jego cząsteczki uderzyłyby w nas tak, jakbyśmy wpadli na miliardy okruszków szkła. Prawdopodobnie wyglądałoby to jak mała eksplozja. _Pffft!_ – rozłożyła ręce, by określić jej zasięg. – Rozbici na części pierwsze.

– Super – powiedział Sam z ponurą miną. – Czyli, jesteśmy tu uwięzieni?

– Do chwili, gdy uwicie przestanie trzymać – potwierdziła.

– Jak to będzie wyglądało? – spytał.

– Jakbyś zwolnił pauzę w odtwarzaczu – odparła May nieuważnie. – Chwilka zawahania i _wiuu_, jesteśmy w normalnym nurcie, nasz przyjaciel z frontowego pokoju kończy swój ostatni sus i wszystko toczy się w czasie rzeczywistym.

– Pauzuj i rejestruj telewizję na żywo – mruknął Sam, a May zaśmiała się cicho.

– Dokładnie tak.

– Wciąż jesteśmy w tym samym punkcie – powiedział Sam, odstawiając lampę na stos wilgotnego drewna w rogu szopy. – Uwięzieni w tym domu z wkurzonym baykokiem…

– Przygotowani, uzbrojeni, zabezpieczeni. – May odłożyła narzędzia i klepnęła Sama w ramię, przywołując na jego twarz przelotny grymas bólu. Przez chwilę z satysfakcją wsłuchiwała się w rzężący śpiew generatora. Odwróciła się do Sama, rozczochrana i wysmarowana towotem.

– Chciałam cię przeprosić – powiedziała bez ceregieli i żalu. – Rozsypałam się wtedy. Przykro mi, że musiałeś zbierać mnie z podłogi.

– Nie ma sprawy – mruknął.

– Żyję z tym cholernie długo – rzuciła May. – Zazwyczaj w ogóle o tym nie myślę. Po prostu żyję.

– Rozumiem.

– Wiem. – Podeszła do niego i musnęła go wargami w policzek pod lewym okiem. Musiała wspiąć się na palce, ale niewiele; była na tyle wysoka, by móc oprzeć podbródek na jego ramieniu, kiedy objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Pocałowała go w ucho; załaskotało śmiesznie.

– Jesteś… – zaczął.

– Nie – przerwała. – Nie rozklejajmy się znowu, co? To nie jest serial dla panienek.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

– Bez babskich momentów? – rzucił.

– Bez.

– To zabrzmi zupełnie idiotycznie… – powiedział Sam, zawahał się i pociągnął mężnie. – Ale przypominasz mi brata. Udoskonaloną wersję Deana. Co nie znaczy, że… Nie sugeruję, że ja i Dean… Robię z siebie palanta, co?

– Troszkę – potwierdziła, wysuwając się z jego ramion i podnosząc lampę. Sam spochmurniał.

– _Mocno_ udoskonaloną wersję Deana – powiedział głucho. Przez dłuższy moment patrzył nieruchomo w ciemność zalegającą w głębi szopy. May była już na zewnątrz. Powłócząc nogami podążył za nią.

– Kiedy wołasz do mnie, wołasz do niego – rzuciła Mayne maszerując po warstwie opadłych liści w stronę kuchennego wejścia.

Sam zatrzymał się na króciutką chwilę, a potem poszedł na nią z pochylonymi ramionami. W kuchni podała mu szklankę wody i garść tabletek – antybiotyki, środki przeciwbólowe, jego własne psychotropy. Nalała sobie odrobinę burbona i rozpieczętowała nową paczkę papierosów.

– Za zdrowy tryb życia. – Zasalutowała mu szklanką, kiedy wsypywał tabletki do ust. Sam odwzajemnił toast. Przełknął prochy i popił wodą.

– Dasz radę pobuszować w książkach? – spytała.

– Zawsze i wszędzie – oznajmił z uśmiechem.

Zaprowadziła go na piętro, do pokoju, który odkrył już wcześniej. Znacząco popatrzyła na rozsypany stos książek w pobliżu wejścia. Sam, z miną niewiniątka, wzruszył ramionami.

– _Łowcy_ – sarknęła.

– Znasz wielu Łowców? – zapytał, starając się odwrócić jej uwagę od wcześniejszego naruszenia prywatności.

– Mój tata… – urwała. – Mój ojczym był Łowcą. Julien Labrecque, noszę jego nazwisko. W dawnym domu byłam po prostu Austèją.

– Nie słyszałem o Julienie… – zaczął Sam, ale przerwała mu szybko.

– To było na początku wieku. _Minionego_ wieku.

– Ile ty masz lat? – wypalił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Mayne, oczyszczająca z książek i kłębków wełny siedzisko fotela, rzuciła mu przez ramię srebrzysto-niebieskie spojrzenie wielkich, dzikich oczu.

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała. – Wyglądałam może na osiem lat, kiedy przypłynęłam do Ameryki. Ale wcześniej byłam dzieckiem, bardzo długo byłam dzieckiem.

– Byłaś _dzieckiem_… bardzo długo? – nie zrozumiał Sam.

– Moja matka tego pragnęła – rzuciła May. – Więc byłam dzieckiem.

– Och – skwitował Sam, unosząc brwi. – Więcej niż sto?

Uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi.

– To… _duża_ różnica wieku – zauważył.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem?

Zgarnęła na podłogę ostatnie tomy i kilka zasuszonych liści, które pokruszyły się na proch. Sam przelotnie pomyślał o Ruby. Ciekawe, że wtedy nie zastanawiał się nad różnicą wieku. Ani nad niczym innym.

W jednej chwili pokój pociemniał, zwarł się nad jego głową ze skrzypieniem jakichś starych mechanizmów, ze szczękaniem łańcuchów. Zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc znów zobaczyć narzędzi tortur, płomieni, rozbryźniętej krwi, strzępków ciała kołyszących się na żelaznych hakach. Poczuł w ustach smak krwi. To nie była halucynacja; przygryzł sobie wargę.

– Sam? – rzuciła May. – Sam? _Cholera!_

Zsuwał się, zsuwał w otchłań. Dookoła były wrzaski, jęki, wycie bólu i rozkoszy. Leciał w dół, w oczekującą nań klatkę, na spotkanie Lucyfera i Michaela zwartych w niekończącym się boju, ale zawsze jakoś potrafiących zawrzeć rozejm, aby podręczyć zdrajcę. Rozłożył ręce, próbując uchwycić się czegoś. Czegokolwiek.

Ocknął się na podłodze pomiędzy osypiskami książek (znów musiał zawalić jakiś ich stosik). May klęczała nad nim i wykonywała przedziwne ruchy rękoma, jakby chwytała coś w powietrzu.

_Ciekawe, komu tu odbiło?_

Zobaczyła, że na nią patrzy i podniosła się z kolan.

– Nie rób tak – powiedziała sucho. – Zawału dostanę.

Sam, wciąż rozciągnięty na podłodze, skręcił się w ataku śmiechu.

Przez następne dwa dni grzebali w starych księgach. To były wspaniałe dni; papier, welin, kartki wyrwane ze starych notesów, zagryzmolone niemal nieczytelnym, wyblakłym pismem Juliena Labrecque i smukłym pismem samej May, zapach kurzu, nutka pleśni, woń samego czasu – spokojnego trwania – pozwalająca zapomnieć o chaosie piekła. Podnosił głowę i napotykał wzrokiem zaczytaną May, oplątaną smużkami papierosowego dymu. Czasem przywoływała go i wspólnie pochylali głowy nad jakimś szczególnie interesującym ustępem. Zapach włosów May mieszał się z zapachem książek. Czasem Sam przestawał widzieć litery i widział tylko ją, srebrzystooką, srebrzystowłosą boginię ze starego kontynentu. Nachylał się ku niej, znajdował jej usta i przestawał myśleć.

Noce były najlepsze.

U stóp baykoka wymalowali całą galerię symboli; od znaków indian Anasazi, przez diabelskie pęta, po sigile wyszukane przez May, a całkowicie obce Samowi. Któregoś razu Mayne zerwała się gwałtownie i przez ponad godzinę szukała czegoś gorączkowo. Kiedy w końcu znalazła zakurzone, metalowe pudełko, pomknęła schodami w dół i usypała przed baykokiem wąską linijkę obciętych paznokci. Sam tylko patrzył na to z uniesionymi brwiami. To była magia, jakiej nigdy wsześniej nie doświadczył, niepokojąco podobna do wiedźmich czarów.

Poobtykali ramy drzwi pęczkami zasuszonych ziół, wysmarowali je własną krwią, święconą kredą i plakatowymi farbkami. May uprzędła dziwną sieć w poprzek pokoju, używając na przemian delikatnej, jedwabnej nici i szorstkiego, lnianego postronka. Nasączyła tę sieć cuchnącym wywarem z ingrediencji, które przyrawiały Sama bądź to o chichot, bądź o lekkie odruchy wymiotne.

Oczywiście przygotowali też broń. W każdym kącie domu stały naładowane strzelby, sztucery, dwururki, żelazne pogrzebacze i szczypce do przesuwania drew na kominku. Sam wyczyścił mechanizm Taurusa. May dopieściła zamek Beretty i obrotowy bębenek starego rewolweru Colta (niestety, nie _tego_ Colta). Zaostrzyli myśliwskie noże, noże kuchenne, a nawet łopatkę do obracania mięsa na grillu. Po lekturze wszystkich notatek byli jednak niemal pewni, że najlepszą bronią okaże się kij do krykieta May i łom Sama. Baykoka należało zatłuc na śmierć. Dosłownie.

A potem nie mieli już nic więcej do zrobienia. Pozostało im oczekiwanie.

I dlatego noce były najlepsze. Nic, tak jak wspólne noce, nie zamykało ciastkaczki Lucyferowi.

Któregoś razu May zapytała Sama o przeszłość.

– Dlaczego zostałeś Łowcą?

Zaczął opowiadać, cicho, przerywając dla zaczerpnięcia tchu, albo dla ukojenia bólu w żebrach. Mówił o Azazelu, o zdolnościch, jakie otrzymał wraz z krwią demona. Mówił o ojcu. Mówił o wyborach, jakich sam dokonał. Mówił o Ruby, czując w ustach słono-słodki smak jej krwi. Mówił o aniołach i demonach; o pękających pieczęciach; o świetle bijącym z otchłani, która przez wieki więziła Lucyfera, a którą on sam otworzył, szukając zemsty na Lilith. Mówił o próbach wydostania się z matni i o ostatecznym upadku na dno piekła. Mówił o Castielu i o Śmierci.

Ale milczał o Deanie.

Jeśli myślał, że oszuka May, grubo się mylił.

– Wiem, co zrobił twój brat – powiedziała cicho, z twarzą wtuloną w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego szyją a obojczykiem.

– Skąd? – mruknął. – Czytasz mi w myślach?

– Tylko w tych, które drą się jak opętane.

– Acha.

– Sam, ja nie wiem, czy Dean miał rację – rzuciła. – I nie wiem, czy chciałabym go spotkać. – Zaśmiała się sucho. – Ale ty musisz coś z tym zrobić.

– Zrobiłem.

Uniosła się na rękach, łaskocząc go w pierś rozpuszczonymi włosami. Westchnęła i przymknęła oczy.

– On cię szuka – powiedziała odległym głosem. – Nie, nie szuka. Nie dosłownie. Ale wyjmuje z kieszeni komórkę i patrzy na wyświatlacz, i nie ma żadnych wiadomości od ciebie, i…

– Przestań – poprosił Sam.

– Nie przeprosi cię, Sam – ciągnęła May sennie. – Wie, że zrobił to, co musiał. Próbuje zrozumieć…

– Przestań!

– …co się z tobą dzieje i nie potrafi. Próbuje oszczędzić ci bólu. Boże, ile poczucia winy!

– May, _zamknij się!_

– Sam, on by umarł. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek obrócił się przeciwko niemu, Dean pozwoliłby ci…

– _May, cholera!_

– …się zabić. Bez wahania. Bez żalu. Do diabła ze światem. Twój brat cię…

Sam złapał ją za ramiona i wstrząsnął tak, że głowa May zakołysała się z przodu w tył. Ścięgna na jego przedramionach napięły się jak postronki. Zacisnął zęby w bezsilnej furii.

Zamrugała i otworzyła oczy.

– Co?

– Co „_co"_? Co to miało być?

Popatrzyła na niego z cieniem przekory.

– Mój dar. Kiedy zapominam zalać go burbonem. Co powiedziałam?

– Że Dean nie potrafiłby mnie zabić – powiedział Sam po chwili wahania. Głos drżał mu z napięcia.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– To chyba dobrze, nie?

– Taaa, cudnie, cholera, bo kiedyś będzie _musiał_ mnie rozwalić! – wrzasnął.

Przez chwilę May patrzyła na niego z namysłem. W końcu wyzwoliła ramiona z jego palców i odgarnęła wzburzone włosy.

– Ciekawe, jak to zrobi na odległość – parsknęła. – Prześle ci zabójczego sms-a? Och, nie, przecież ty nie odbierasz jego sms-ów.

– To nie jest zabawne! – warknął Sam.

– Jest, jeśli spojrzeć na to z góry.

Sam odsunął ją i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Przegarnął włosy palcami, potarł twarz.

– May, przestań się wtrącać – wymruczał ponuro.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dobrze. Możesz zostać tu u mnie na zawsze. Na zawsze i zawsze i zawsze.

Tej nocy przeszła mu ochota na igraszki.

Nie rozmawiali więcej o Deanie, chociaż Lucyfer wrzeszczał na jego temat za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się przebić przez farmaceutyczną zaporę.

Żebra Sama zaczęły się zrastać. Rana w prawym boku dawno zamieniła się w różowawą bliznę. Baykok wisiał w powietrzu we frontowym pokoju, za zasłoną cieniutkiej pajęczyny lnu i jedwabiu, za liniami czarów.

Sekunda.

Cała wieczność.

May przebudziła się z głuchym westchnieniem. Usiadła w pościeli, wyplątując się z długich ramion na pół uśpionego Sama. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Zaczyna się – powiedziała.

* * *

><p>No pewnie, że CDN.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Od autorki: **Momenty, w sensie - potwór i poważna rozóba. Ostrzegam._

* * *

><p><strong>09<strong>

* * *

><p>Mieli dość czasu, by się ubrać, zbiec na parter i uzbroić w przygotowane zawczasu narzędzia. Stanęli ramię w ramię naprzeciw potwora wciąż zawieszonego w powietrzu.<p>

Sam nie mógł odpędzić wrażenia, że doskonale _zna_ baykoka, jakby monstrum stało się jakimś pokręconym członkiem ich rodziny. Znał każdą zmarszczkę i łuskę na jego wykrzywionym obliczu, każdą iskierkę furii w zmrużonych, bagienno-zielonych oczach, każdą rysę na spękanych pazurach. Przyzwyczaił się do potwora pośrodku pokoju frontowego, jak można przyzwyczaić się do mebla, zacieku na suficie, czy szpary w podłodze. Musiał przekonywać sam siebie, że monstrum jednak ożyje; ale kiedy już się o tym _przekonał_, poczuł dreszcz, unoszący mu drobne włoski na karku i przedramionach i strach, skręcający trzewia.

Nieświadomie przywołał wspomnienie potwornego bólu, kiedy baykok wgryzał się w jego ciało. Krople deszczu wpadające do gasnących oczu. Uczucie bezradności, niemal rezygnacji, jakie go ogarnęło, gdy leżał w błocie na ulicy Barren Marsh. Pokonany. Pobity. Skończony.

_Jak mógł mieć nadzieję, że tym razem poradzi sobie lepiej?_

Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył May, ubraną w jeansy i czarną koszulkę, z włosami związanymi recepturką, podzwaniającą amuletami nanizanymi na rzemyki, okręcone wokół obu nadgarstków. Kobieta stała pewnie, w lekkim rozkroku, ze sztucerem uniesionym do ramienia, z policzkiem muskającym kolbę broni. Nagle wydała się Samowi niesłychanie krucha. Naprzeciw potwora zdawała się równie groźna jak ważka, którą zmiecie jeden ruch dłoni.

Odruchowo wysunął się o krok do przodu, i może o pół kroku w bok, zasłaniając ją tak, by nie zorientowała się, że jest zasłaniana. Pal diabli logikę, pal sześć fakt, że to ona przyłożyła wcześniej baykokowi, podczas gdy Sam leżał bezradnie, rozkrzyżowany w błocie, czekając na śmierć. Odpowiadał za May, musiał ją chronić.

Zacisnął wargi, zmarszczył brwi, zmrużył oczy. Po raz ostatni sprawdził magazynek taurusa i ruchem kciuka odsunął bezpiecznik. Mayne szczęknęła zamkiem sztuctera. Kij do krykieta oparła rękojeścią o udo. Sam trzymał łom w lewej ręce. Nie do końca zrośnięte żebro bolało.

– No to już – powiedział bez sensu, aby tylko zabić ciszę, w której poskrzypywanie starego domu rozlegało się głośno, niczym wystrzały.

– Teraz! – krzyknęła May.

Pauza czasu została zwolniona, uwicie puściło, baykok drgnął w chwili zawahania, a potem wszystko ruszyło naprzód. Długa drzazga, wisząca w powietrzu tuż pod kościstym łokciem potwora, zawirowała i smyrgnęła przez pokój, mijając twarz Sama zaledwie o dłoń. Uwalana szlamem stopa potwora łupnęła w deski podłogi. Nitka spienionej śliny zwisająca z jego wargi, bujnęła się w prawo, urwała, poleciała w mrok. Sztucer May wypalił. Wskazujący palec Sama zacisnął się na spuście taurusa. Lśnienie wystrzałów rozświetliło półmrok, huk boleśnie rozdarł ciszę.

Pociski i kule wybiły stacatto na piersi baykoka, odrzucając go wstecz. Ledwie o kilka kroków, ale jednak.

Sam nie przestawał strzelać, dopóki nie opróżnił magazynka. May odrzuciła sztucer i porwała ułożoną na stołku dwururkę, załadowaną breneką na dziki. Jej pierwszy strzał rozszczepił przedramię baykoka, rozchlustał galaretowatą tkankę i gęstą, czarną krew, rozbryznął okruchy kości. Sam upuścił opróżnionego taurusa i zza paska na plecach wyrwał colta. Ręką trzymającą łom odciągnął kurek. Baykok zaryczał z furii i zaskoczenia. May odstrzeliła mu kawałek czaszki. Sam pakował kulę za kulą w sam środek klatki piersiowej potwora. Baykok drgał, jak uwiązany do sznurków, które ktoś bezlitośnie pociąga. Nagle runął wstecz, z mokrym łomotem, rozciągnął się na deskach podłogi.

Sam złowił spojrzenie May. „Udało się?"

Zaciskając wargi przekrzywił głowę w nie-do-końca zaprzeczeniu. Potwory miały taką dziwną właściwość, że podnosiły się z upadku i zabierały do wyrządzania ci krzywdy. Przynajmniej te potwory, z którymi spotykał się Sam.

Nie pomylił się i tym razem. Baykok wyłonił się z mroku, magicznie scalony, choć zbryzgany czarną posoką, i ruszył ku nim z ogłuszającym jazgotem. Brzmiało to jak śmiech i wrzask zlane w jedno.

Iglica colta opadła z suchym szczęknięciem w pustkę komory. Sam cisnął w baykoka bezużytecznym rewolwerem. Kątem oka zobaczył, że May odrzuca dwururkę i zaciska obie dłonie na kiju do krykieta. Uniosła go nad lewe ramię. Sam poszedł w jej ślady i stanął w pozycji baseballowego pałkarza, z łomem gotowym do ciosu.

Baykok popatrzył na nich ponuro, odrzucił łeb i zawył-zachichotał przeraźliwie. Oddzielała ich od niego jedynie cieniutka pajęczyna uprzędzona przez May i demarkacyjna linia magicznych symboli, nakreślonych na podłodze. Baykok przeniósł wzrok z oczekujących go przeciwników na te kruche zasieki. Wrzask umilkł w jego gardle i stworzenie pytająco przekręciło głowę na chude ramię, wpatrując się w lniane i jedwabne nitki. Jego ślepia rozjarzyły się jeszcze większą wściekłością, kiedy przeniósł wzrok najpierw na May, potem na Sama. Ryknął, odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z domu tak szybko, że ledwie zarejestrowali jego ruch. Był jak smuga dymu wtapiająca się w noc.

Sam poruszył się ostrożnie, zmieniając ustawienie stóp, szukając pewniejszej pozycji. Rozluźnił i zacisnął palce na rękojeści łomu. May rozchyliła wargi i wypuściła długi, drżący oddech. I znów Sam przechylił głowę w tym nie-do-końca zaprzeczeniu. „To nie koniec."

Okno pękło i wpadło do wnętrza pokoju razem z drewnianą ramą. Wielkie jak dłoń okruchy szkła poleciały ku Samowi i May w roju drobniejszych kryształków. Obsypały ramię Sama, użądliły May w policzek pod lewym okiem. Zamrugała, ale nie otarła kropelki krwi.

Baykok był już w pokoju, kryjąc się w cieniach, tańcząc na granicy postrzegania. Pół uderzenia serca i był przy Samie, jedną ręką złapał za łom i wyrwał go z palców mężczyny, drugą wyprowadził cios od dołu, pod żebra. Sam poczuł, że leci wstecz, spróbował rozłożyć ręce dla zamortyzowania uderzenia, ale było już za późno. Uderzył łopatkami w ścianę, strącając kilka antycznych fotografii, czując, że cienkie deski ustępują pod jego kręgosłupem. A może to był sam kręgosłup? Pęknięte żebro zawyło we wnętrzu jego ciała głośniej niż baykok.

May zdołała wyprowadzić jeden ze swoich morderczych ciosów, na mgnienie oka odpychając potwora. W porównaniu z baykokiem poruszała się z prędkością poklatkowego filmu. Stworzenie wytrąciło jej broń i złapało za gardło pazurzastą ręką. May zaharczała, wierzgnęła, celując w goleń bestii. Chybiła. Jej srebrzyste oczy uciekły ku górze, twarz nabiegła krwią.

Sam odbił się od ściany, ruszył z półprzyklęku, podnosząc w pędzie jeden z noży, rozmieszczonych wcześniej w strategicznych miejscach pomieszczenia. Zanim jeszcze jego długie palce zdążyły zamknąć się dobrze na rękojeści, był już przy May i baykoku. Uniósł ostrze do ciosu.

Baykok trzepnął go pazurzastym łapskiem, nawet nie odwracając głowy. Sam znów wystrzelił w powietrze, obrócił się w locie i runął na brzuch. Upadek wypchnął całe powietrze z jego płuc, świat na moment pociemniał. Potrząsając głową uniósł się na łokciach, spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył, że May, niemal już nieprzytomna, wyciąga do niego rękę. Bez namysłu rzucił myśliwski nóż.

To się nie mogło udać, w żadnym razie, ale Sam miał przecież do czynienia z May. Złapała nóż w locie i wpakowała pokarbowane ostrze w oczodół baykoka. Aż po rękojeść. Wizg potwora wepchnął Samowi bębenki do wnętrza czaszki. Baykok puścił May, która osunęła się na podłogę miękko, jak pozbawiona kośćca. Dyszała ciężko i trzymała się lewą ręką za gardło.

Baykok wył i miotał się po pokoju. Sam zaczął pełznąć ku własnemu obrzynowi, leżącemu w kącie przy drzwiach. Chciał unieść się na kolana, ale uginały się pod nim ręce. Zanurzał się i znów wypływał z morza oszołomienia.

– Sam! – Usłyszał ochrypły, pęknięty głos May. Jednym palcem zdołał dotknąć rękojeści broni. Wyciągnął ramię aż do bólu. Trzy palce…

Baykok skoczył mu na plecy i złapał oburącz za głowę, z zamiarem skręcenia mu karku. Sam zareagował odruchowo, półświadomie, przetaczając się na bok, pakując łokieć w gardło potwora. Gorąca mazia, sącząca się z oczodołu bestii, chlapnęła mu na twarz, co nieco przedostało się do wnętrza uchylonych ust. Samem targnął nagły odruch wymiotny – obrzydzenie, ale i strach. Suchy melasowy smród otoczył go jak toksyczny gaz. Sam wyciągnął prawą rękę, odpychając pysk baykoka, powstrzymując jego kłapiące, ociekające śliną szczęki. Zagłębił palce w pustym oczodole, w papkowatej tkance, wyczuwając opuszkami twardy zarys kości czaszki potwora.

Baykok smagnął go łapą przez twarz, pozostawiając trzy długie, głebokie rozcięcia, które natychmiast nabrzmiały krwią. Sam syknął z bólu. Prawą ręką macał po podłodze w beznadziejnym poszukiwaniu obrzyna.

_Gdzie była May? Czy w ogóle jeszcze żyła?_

Łapska baykoka zacisnęły się mu na gardle i Sam przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, prócz powietrza. Zaharczał, targnął się pod przywalającym go do podłogi ciałem baykoka. Przestał szukać broni, oburącz uchwycił łapska potwora, próbując oderwać je od własnej krtani. Jakimś cudem podważył przedramiona bestii, udało mu się zaczerpnąć tchu. Czując jak długie szpony rozrywają mu skórę, odepchnął dłonie potwora od własnej szyi.

Baykok zacisnął pięść i huknął Sama w twarz. Głowa Sama podskoczyła, przetoczyła się na bok, czerwone fajerwerki rozbryznęły mu się pod powiekami. Kolejny cios. Kolejny.

To już nie były fajerwerki, ale płomienie piekielnej klatki. Stał w ogniu, spalał się w ogniu. Kiedy zwęgliła się skóra i umarły końcówki nerwów, ból ucichł, ale ogień… ogień nie ustąpił… ogień był wszędzie… tańczył na odsłoniętych mięśniach, wciskał się do wnętrza kości. Palił, palił, palił. Nigdy nie spalał do końca. Piekło!

Baykok poleciał na bok, runął na podłogę obok Sama z niemal odrąbanym łbem. Sam zamrugał puchnącymi, sklejonymi krwią powiekami i zobaczył stojącą nad nim May, dzierżącą oburącz ciężką siekierę. Zamachnęła się ponownie, ale baykok już się wywinął z zasięgu jej ciosu.

– Kur… – zaczęła Mayne. Zakręciła się w miejscu, gorączkowo przeszukując wzrokiem mroczne pomieszczenie. Baykok poruszał się tak szybko, że nie nadążała za nim spojrzeniem. Sam wyciągnął rękę mniej więcej w jej kierunku. Bez namysłu przełożyła siekierę do lewej ręki i złapała go za nadgarstek. Pociągnęła, pomagając mu podnieść się z podłogi. Sam kaszlnął i splunął krwią.

– May…

Szpony baykoka przejechały przez jej plecy; kobieta wygięła się w łuk z krzykiem bólu, poleciała w stronę Sama, który złapał ją odruchowo. Oboje opadli na kolana; Sam nie miał już siły, by utrzymać bezwładny ciężar May. Trzymając ją jednym ramieniem, sięgnął po obrzyna. Tym razem udało mu się złapać broń. Złowił okiem ruch zmierzający w ich kierunku. Strzelił. Chybił. Nabój wyrwał dziurę w starej tapecie i deskach pod tapetą. Sam strzelił ponownie. Wybił kolejną dziurę w suficie. Zaklął i złamał obrzyna, macając dookoła w poszukiwaniu naboi.

Oberwał w bok głowy. Bezwładnie poleciał na ścianę pod wybitym oknem, huknął skronią w postument i wylądował policzkiem w odpryskach szkła na podłodze.

Leżał, krwawiąc, pokonany.

W tę grę nie można było wygrać.

– Sam! – krzyknęła May. – _Sam!_

Kierowała się ku niemu chmura ciemności, rozmyty kształt, pęd wcielony. Spróbował się podnieść. Poruszał się zbyt wolno.

Nie miał szans.

Odwrócił głowę na bok, zmrużył oczy w oczekiwaniu na cios.

Nic.

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył baykoka idącego ku niemu powoli, niemal płynącego w przestrzeni, jak astronauci wykonujący kangurze skoki na powierzchni księżyca. Wolniej i wolniej.

Sam dźwignął się na kolana. Wychylając się spoza zwalniającego coraz bardziej baykoka odszukał wzrokiem May.

Kobieta stała pośroku pokoju, wyciągając ręce. Jej palce poruszały się szybko, jakby coś splatały. Oczy miała zamknięte, wyraz najwyższej koncentracji na twarzy. Jej pokaleczone i zakrwawione wargi poruszały się w bezgłośnym szepcie.

_Wiła_.

Wiła kokon czasu wokół baykoka i siebie samej, pozostawiając Sama na zewnątrz. Tym razem zwalniała czas wewnątrz uwicia, dając Samowi szanse ucieczki, podczas gdy sama…

_Och, nie!_

Sam dostrzegł, jak stwór powoli obraca się ku May. Furia wykrzywiała jego jednooką paszczękę. Zawył głosem przechodzącym w poddźwięki, od którego zawibrowały wszystkie kości w ciele Sama. May uniosła ręce obronnym gestem. Sam zdołał podnieść się z podłogi. Baykok powoli, powoli, pędził w stronę May. Sam zrobił jeden krok w ich stronę. Baykok dopadł May. Zasłoniła się ramieniem, uwicie pękło, czas Sama i czas May znów spłynęły do jednego koryta, w którym potwór właśnie łapał kobietę w szpony i odchylał łeb, rozwierając szczęki, aby mocniej wgryźć się w jej ciało.

Bez jednej myśli Sam wyrzucił przed siebie prawą dłoń, rozcapierzył palce. Moc przyszła tak szybko, tak naturalnie, jakby nigdy się jej nie wyrzekał. Zagiął palce łapiąc baykoka w sidła demonicznego mojo. Powoli zaczął zaciskać dłoń.

Baykok zaszamotał się, wrzasnął. Wypuścił May i spróbował zwrócić się ku Samowi, ale demoniczna moc trzymała go lepiej nie diabelskie sidła. Sam poruszył głową, czując ból eksplodujacy w skroniach. Zacisnął szczęki.

Baykok wyprężył się, wygiął w łuk, ledwie, zdawałoby się, dotykając podłogi stopami.

Sam zaciskał pięść. Poczuł ciepło na twarzy – kolejny krwotok z nosa. Krew pociekła mu po wargach, po szyi. Nie przejmował się tym, nie myślał. Ból pulsował w skroniach. Sam podniósł jedną dłoń do czoła. Miał wrażenie, że pęknie mu czaszka. Ale to było… Wielkie… Większe niż życie… Upajające… Skulił się z bólu, ale pod bólem, na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny grymas – szalony, okrutny uśmiech.

Baykok wił się i harczał w agonii.

Sam jęknął, czując, że za chwilę utraci kontrolę nad mocą, i do końca zwarł pięść. Kostki jego palców pobielały.

Coś chrupnęło głośno. Baykok zwalił się na podłogę.

Zanim osunął się na deski obok ciała potwora, Sam pochwycił spojrzenie May.

_Zdumienie. Strach. Podziw. Odraza._

Upadł na bok, kompletnie wycieńczony. Chciał coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć May, co kazało mu sięgnąć po tak ostateczny środek, usprawiedliwić się przed nią. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Zanim zemdlał, zobaczył jak May podnosi z podłogi kij do krykieta i zaczyna systematycznie masakrować trupa baykoka. Uspokojony tym widokiem Sam pozwolił sobie stracić przytomność.

* * *

><p>CDN<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Przepraszam, zapomniałam wrzucić zakończenia:) Oto i ono, oraz epilog. Oczywiście nadal nie mam żadnych praw do SPN... Buuu...**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam przechyla głowę na bok i opiera ją o szybę. Za oknem autobusu migają słupy telegraficzne, drzewa, samochody, domy, ludzie; cała ziemska normalność, która nigdy nie będzie jego światem. Dzień jest pochmurny – długie popołudnie przechodzące w deszczowy zmierzch. Kierowca zapalił już światła wewnątrz autobusu, więc zamazana deszczem szyba szybko przeistacza się w mroczne lustro. Sam patrzy na siebie i przez siebie – w mrok.<p>

* * *

><p>– Podwiozę cię do Machias – powiedziała May.<p>

Sam przerwał na moment pakowanie plecaka. Wyprostował się powoli, wciąż obolały po walce z baykokiem.

Cała May. Nie zapytała „Wyjeżdżasz?" jak zrobiłoby dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent kobiet wchodzących do pokoju i zastających kochanka zajętego upychaniem zwiniętych w rulonik jeansów w już i tak przepełnionym plecaku. Głos jej nie zadrżał. Srebro jej oczu nie powilgotniało. Zaoferowała mu transport rzeczowym tonem partnera w interesach.

Zabolało.

– May – zaczął cicho. – Chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Za co? – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Za… – urwał.

_Za dopuszczenie do głosu diabelskiej krwi? Za to, że spojrzałaś na mnie z obrzydzeniem? Za uwikłanie się w związek, o ile to w ogóle był związek, który nie miał żadnych perspektyw, żadnych szans na przyszłość? _

– Za wszystko – dokończył.

Podeszła do niego powoli i objęła go. Sam nie uniósł rąk, więc po prostu otoczyła ramionami jego ramiona, ręce opuszczone bezradnie wzdłuż ciała. Oparła podbródek w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Znów poczuł zapach jej włosów – bergamotka, dym tytoniowy, May.

– I po co? – zapytała. – Nie czuję się poszkodowana.

Usta Sama mimowolnie wygięły się w podkówkę, jakby nie był wysokim, silnie zbudowanym mężczyzną, a zagubionym chłopcem.

– Za to, że mnie zobaczyłaś… takim… takim… – wyjąkał.

– Jakim? – parsknęła. Odsunęła się na wyciągnięcie rąk i zajrzała mu w oczy. – No, jakim?

– Jestem dziwadłem – burknął, starając się zapanować nad twarzą.

– Może. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale nie jesteś potworem.

Sam żachnął się i cofnął o krok.

– Nie jestem? Widziałaś…

– Co? Że zadusiłeś skurwiela siłą umysłu? Że ci oczy poczerniały? Że jakaś cząstka ciebie uznała to za zabawne? – Podniosła rękę nie pozwalając Samowi przerwać. – Wiem, że tego nienawidzisz – powiedziała. – Ale, być może to jest ta część ciebie, która cię ostatecznie ocali.

– Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzyłaś – bąknął Sam. Odwrócił się od May i wrócił do pakowania plecaka. – Zejdę ci z drogi, co?

Mayne przysiadła na skraju łóżka, zakładając nogę na nogę i odrzucając na plecy srebrzyste włosy. Przez chwilę patrzyła na mocne dłonie Sama, rolujące kolejną część ubrania. Podniosła przenikliwe spojrzenie na jego twarz.

– Moc piekła, co? – powiedziała cicho. – Ludzie zawsze próbowali opanować to, co niebezpieczne. Ogień. Wodę. Błyskawicę.

– To jest fizyka, May – rzucił Sam, marszcząc brwi w napięciu. – To są rzeczywiste, namacalne siły. Nie… to… Nie piekielne _zło_…

– Rzecz nie jest złą, ni dobrą sama przez się – zacytowała kobieta.

– Ta siła _jest_ zła – z naciskiem powiedział Sam. – Wierz mi. Wydaje ci się, że może z niej wyniknąć coś dobrego, ale to nieprawda. Ostatecznie to tylko kolejny stopień w drodze do piekła. Najlepszym, co mogę zrobić, to trzymać tę moc na uwięzi. Nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwolić jej się wydostać. Nie chciałabyś mnie znać, kiedy pozwalałem jej sobą kierować. Byłem…

– Wiem, czym byłeś. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Upijałeś się mocą i gniewem. Byłam tam, widziałam, kupiłam koszulkę. Pewnie nie powinnam walić ci umoralniających pogadanek, szczególnie, że sama nie radzę sobie z własnymi demonami.

Sam spuścił wzrok. May westchnęła cicho.

- Sam, krzyczałeś w mojej głowie, pamiętasz? Znam cię. Ja wiem, że opętany przez Lucyfera, pogrążony w największym źle, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, zdołałeś wyczołgać się na powierzchnię - powiedziała. - A dlaczego w ogóle znalazłeś się w tej sytuacji? Dlatego, że wybrałeś niewyobrażalne poświęcenie…

Sam skrzywił usta, ale May ciągnęła bezlitośnie:

– Największe poświęcenie, Sam. Więc, w porządku, Lucyfer uczynił cię swoim naczyniem. Więc masz w sobie nasienie zła. Kto, lepiej niż ty, zdoła nad nim zapanować?

– Czemu próbujesz mnie uspra …?

– Nie usprawiedliwiam cię i nie pocieszam – przerwała. – To są fakty. Wolałabym, żebyś wyjechał stąd mając do siebie chociaż odrobinę szacunku.

Sam tylko na nią patrzył, ze zmarszczonym czołem i zaciśniętymi wargami. May odetchnęła głośno.

– Wiesz, jak ja to widzę? – spytała. - Stoisz plecami do lustra, w którym widać twoje prawdziwe odbicie. A ja chcę, żebyś się obrócił. Chcę, żebyś w nie spojrzał. Żebyś zobaczył w nim to, co ja widzę. Uznaj to za część mojej pracy, jeśli musisz. Widzisz, ja muszę o ciebie zadbać, sierotko.

– Wiesz, jak przemawiać do faceta – mruknął Sam po chwili. – _Sierotko_?

May roześmiała się na głos. Nagle stała się niewyobrażalnie piękna, jakby spod jej posiniaczonej skóry przebiło czyste, zimowe światło. Sam na moment wstrzymał oddech.

_Była z nim? Ta doskonała kobieta? Naprawdę z nim była?_

– Sam – mruknęła. – Ty naprawdę myślisz, że wszystko już stracone. Próbujesz spłacać jakieś wyobrażone długi ze świadomością, że _nie można_ ich spłacić. Próbujesz uczynić tyle dobra, żeby… czy ja wiem – choćby poruszyć szalki wagi? Tak? Wprawić je w ruch? Nie – _przeważyć_ – zaledwie poruszyć. I wiesz, że twoje zadanie jest niewykonalne. Jak można żyć z taką świadomością? Jakim cudem zasypiasz wieczorem, budzisz się rano, i znajdujesz siłę, aby w ogóle podnieść się z łóżka?

– Mam stąd wyjechać z odrobinką szacunku do samego siebie – rzucił Sam zdławionym głosem. – Pamiętasz?

Położyła dłoń na jego zaciśniętej pięści.

– Chciałbyś zostać? – spytała.

Powoli skinął głową, a potem szybko nią pokręcił.

– Przepraszam. Ja…

– Nie ma za co. Ja sama nie chcę tu zostawać.

– Dlaczego nie pojedziesz ze mną? – wypalił, zaskakując samego siebie.

– W miejsce Deana? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Jako jego udoskonalona wersja? Łowić potwory?

Sam parsknął ironicznie, odwracając wzrok.

– Ależ ty masz dar – mruknął. – Nawet się nie wysilasz. Kilka słów i wiem, że byłem idiotą.

- Nie jesteś idiotą, Sam. To kusząca propozycja.

Zerknął na nią niedowierzająco.

- Naprawdę?

- Skończ się pakować. Sprawdzę, czy baykok nie uszkodził hilluxa – powiedziała, wstając.

Sam odetchnął głośno i skinął głową. Jego ciemne oczy lśniły bardziej niż zwykle. Mayne zauważyła to i uśmiechnęła się leciutko, wychodząc z pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się, a potem otarła własny policzek, czując pod palcami ciepłą wstążkę wilgoci.

* * *

><p>Mayne wchodzi do domu, zrujnowanego, zachlapanego krwią baykoka, Sama i jej samej, bardzo cichego w ciszy lasu. Rzuca na stół kluczyki do toyoty, zdejmuje kurtkę i upuszcza ją na podłogę. Kieruje się ku schodom i powoli wspina się na piętro. Nie zabiera ze sobą butelki. Chce zachować klarowność umysłu, chce wykorzystać każdy okruszek dostępnej mocy. Ma do wykonania ważne zadanie.<p>

Tej nocy kochali się po raz ostatni, najpierw łagodnie, potem z rosnącą pasją – dwa nie do końca ludzkie potwory w odwiecznym rytuale. Wcześniej Mayne zajmowała się Samem łagodnie, jak dzieckiem, teraz pozwoliła mu przejąć stery. Pozwoliła mu prowadzić ten drapieżny taniec, pozwoliła mu się opętać, przejąć absolutną kontrolę, jakby nie dostrzegała ciemności, która opanowała go na mgnienie oka, kiedy walczyli z baykokiem. Miała nadzieję, że Sam zauważy jej zaufanie. Że ujrzy to, co ona w nim widziała.

Kiedy byli tak blisko, zaglądała mu do wnętrza potrzaskanej duszy, a chociaż jej okruchy rozdzielał płonący żar i niewysłowione cierpienie, same fragmenty były czyste jak błękit nieba o poranku. Najpiękniejsza dusza, do jakiej kiedykolwiek zdarzyło jej się rzucić okiem.

Przypomniał jej się wiersz Emily Dickinson, ten o wierze, którą zawsze można załatać lekką igłą, która nie pozostawia szwu, i którą nawleka się powietrzem. Gdybyż tak samo można było postąpić z duszą.

Sam całował ją z pasją i przywierał do niej tak, że stawali się jednym, chaotycznym ruchem, jednym gorącym oddechem, jednym bólem pokaleczonych ciał. Był taki spragniony, taki głodny. Mógłby ją pożreć, pochłonąć całą, mogłaby przestać istnieć jako May i być już tylko częścią Sama.

Kochała się z czystością nieba i z ogniem piekła. Nawet roztrzaskany, nawet na pół szalony, Sam dopełniał ją tak, jak nikt nigdy nie zdołał jej dopełnić. Oddałaby wszystko, aby go zatrzymać.

I dlatego nie spróbowała tego zrobić.

* * *

><p>Słońce ostatecznie znika za linią horyzontu – tym razem jest to pole, puste rżysko, po którym dostojnie stąpają wrony – a Sam wzdycha głęboko i przymyka oczy. Jedną ręką obejmuje plecak ustawiony na siedzeniu obok. Autobus podskakuje na jakichś wertepach. Sam uderza czołem w szybę, głuchy ból spływa mu do wciąż jeszcze opuchniętej szczęki, do wielkiego siniaka pod okiem, piecze w popękanych wargach. Nie otwiera oczu. Jest zmęczony.<p>

- Dlaczego go nie zatrzymałaś?

Mayne przystanęła na pierwszym stopniu, podnosząc wzrok na Caroline Amelot, stojącą w progu hotelu Lake View z rękoma opartymi o biodra.

- Zatrzymałaś? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

- Normalnie. May, jeśli ktoś potrafi zatrzymać przy sobie faceta, to na pewno ty – oznajmiła staruszka. – Nie powiesz mi, że nie chciał zostać.

- Nie chciał zostać – powiedziała Mayne, pokonując resztę stopni i mijając Caroline w progu.

- Bzdura! – rzuciła starsza kobieta. Zamknęła drzwi frontowe. Musiała szybko dreptać u boku Mayne, aby dotrzymać jej kroku. – Znowu to robisz. Znowu ich odpychasz. Zawsze tak postępujesz. Jakbyś nie miała prawa…

- Carl – przerwała jaj May. – Sam Winchester i Mayne Labrecque nie istnieją. Nie _razem_. Pogódź się z tym.

- Bzdura! – powtórzyła staruszka. – To co, przyjechałaś się wypłakać?

Srebrzyste oczy May błysnęły na moment światłem gniewu. Potrząsnęła głową i zaśmiała się, z początku niewesoło, później całkiem szczerze.

- Będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy, Carl – powiedziała ciepło. – Ale nie przy ocieraniu łez. Myślę, że znów stanę się dzieckiem; przynajmniej, na jakiś czas. Ludzie i tak zaczynali już gadać.

Starsza kobieta patrzyła na nią poważnie.

- Co? – niecierpliwie zapytała May.

Caroline wzruszyła ramionami, sznurując usta.

- No, co? – z narastającym gniewem warknęła May.

- Nic. Nic… tylko… Znów to robisz – wymamrotała staruszka.

- Co robię?

- Dajesz się zranić, a potem uciekasz w dzieciństwo – powiedziała Caroline. – Pamiętaj, że nawet _wyglądając_ jak dziecko, nie stajesz się dzieckiem.

- Pamiętam o tym – odparła May spokojnie. – Nie jestem zraniona. Przeciwnie. Mogę znów zacząć się goić. Ale muszę zniknąć na jakiś czas. W razie, gdyby zaczął mnie szukać Dean Winchester.

- A kto to, do cholery, jest Dean?

- Brat Sama.

- Też łowca?

May skinęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

- Dobry z niego dzieciak, ale ma jeszcze większe niż Sam problemy z odróżnianiem odcieni szarości. Ja byłabym dla niego potworem, ty pewnie byłabyś wiedźmą. Mogłoby mu przyjść do głowy, żeby na nas zapolować. – Potrząsnęła srebrzystymi włosami. – Nie mów, że nie znudził ci się artretyzm, Carl.

Staruszka wzruszyła kościstymi ramionami.

- Starość ma bardzo złą reputację – rzuciła. – Tymczasem ja nigdy nie czułam się tak dobrze, jak siedząc o świcie na ganku i pijąc herbatę z rumem. Święty spokój jest wart artretyzmu, Mayne. Pewnego dnia powinnaś pozwolić sobie dożyć takiego wieku.

- Pewnego dnia sobie pozwolę. – May skinęła głową, myśląc, że chciałaby pozwolić sobie na to u boku Sama Winchestera. Co oczywiście, było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. – Muszę już iść, Carl. Zajrzyj do mnie jutro po południu, co? Mogę cię potrzebować.

- Oczywiście, kochanie.

Zawahały się na moment, a potem Caroline ujęła dłoń May i uścisnęła ją suchymi, kościstymi palcami.

- A więc, do jutra.

* * *

><p>Mayne staje pomiędzy dwoma oknami, przy ramie tkackiej z niedokończonym, zakurzonym gobelinem. Odsyła go w niebyt jednym, drobnym ruchem dłoni. Na drewnianej ramie pojawia się nowa osnowa, pionowe nici, obciążone u dołu, czekające na pojawienie się wątku. Mayne stoi przez moment, patrząc w okno, w przestrzeń, w szarozieloność lasu, w odległy granat wody Second Lake przeświecający pomiędzy pniami drzew. Myśli o Samie Winchesterze. Te myśli przywołują na jej twarz ciepłe lśnienie uczucia.<p>

Mayne unosi ręce i wykonuje gest chwytania. W jej palcach materializują się delikatne włókna, lśniące jak jedwab i lekkie jak powietrze. Mayne zwraca się ku warsztatowi i zaczyna tkać. Jej dłonie migają tak szybko, że nie sposób nadążyć za nimi wzrokiem. Powoli, bardzo powoli, wątek zaczyna formować pasmo tkaniny.

Sam śpi oparty skronią o zimną szybę, po której, od zewnątrz, ukośnie płyną krople deszczu. Sam śpi, a skaleczenia na jego twarzy rozświetlają się na moment, by zniknąć, jakby ich nigdy tam nie było. Wszystkie siniaki, obrzęki, stłuczenia i blizny, wszystkie złamania, otarcia i skręcenia wypalają się z ciała Winchestera w rozbłyskach srebrzystego blasku.

Mayne zatrzymuje się na moment zanim przystąpi do najtrudniejszej części zadania. Zbiera z powietrza całe naręcza złocistych nici – mocnych jak stal, cienkich jak włos. Zaczyna prząść, ostrożnie, powoli. Mosty pomiędzy wyspami błękitu. Sieci zarzucane na dryfujące okruszki. Klatka spinająca całość niczym leczniczy gorset.

Mayne jest blada, a jej oczy świecą gorączkowo w otoczeniu pogłębiających się cieni.

- I choć dusza nie będzie w noszeniu taka, jakbyś jej nigdy nie rozdarł – parafrazuje rytmicznie, wiążąc nici, nawet na moment nie przerywając tańca smukłych palców. – Jest tak jak przedtem obszerna i nawet całkiem wygodna.

Parska krótkim śmieszkiem.

- Przepraszam, kochanie, przepraszam, sierotko, że nie potrafię lepiej jej załatać – mówi w przestrzeń.

Patrzy na gobelin, niemal już ukończony, cały w błękicie, karminie i złocie. Jest taki piękny – eksplozje barw zapamiętanych z chwil bliskości – dusza Sama Winchestera. Mayne wzdycha cichutko i osuwa się na podłogę. Siedzi z podkulonymi nogami, w ciemniejącym pokoju.

* * *

><p>Sam pogrążony we śnie oddycha głęboko, ze zdumieniem. Ma wrażenie, jakby udało mu się wyjść z labiryntu na otwartą przestrzeń, w światło. Nie potrafiłby tego ubrać w słowa, nawet on, bardziej wygadany z dwójki braci, ale czuje ulgę, spokój, przeświadczenie, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, nie wszystko jeszcze stracone.<p>

Na moment przypomina mu się twarz kobiety o srebrnych oczach i włosach. Uśmiecha się przez sen. A potem…

Mayne wyciąga w górę rękę i sięga z podłogi do gobelinu. Delikatnymi opuszkami palców ujmuje srebrzystą nitkę wplecioną w materię. Wypruwa ją powoli.

…ją zapomina. Nie całkowicie, ale ta piękna, surowa twarz staje się obrazem ze snu.

Autobus zatrzymuje się przed światłami i nagłe szarpnięcie budzi Sama. Nieprzytomnie wygląda przez szybę, próbując odnaleźć się na jawie. Dojeżdżają do Albany, w stanie Nowy York. Sam myśli o Deanie. Wyciąga z kieszeni komórkę i waha się przez dłuższą chwilę nad książką telefoniczną. Ostatecznie łączy się z Internetem i zaczyna przeglądać prasę.

Jest w końcu łowcą.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia, po południu, Caroline Amelot wspięła się skrzypiącymi schodami na piętro i odnalazła Mayne Labrecque skuloną na podłodze pod niemal ukończonym gobelinem. Carl rzuciła okiem na tkaninę i poczuła, jak w jej gardle narasta skurcz wzruszenia. Jak zwykle były to tylko barwy, splątane kolory, wybuchające jęzorami blasku, ale tym razem abstrakcja dzieła spięta była złotem symetrii, uporządkowana gęstą siatką ochronnych zaklęć.<p>

Caroline pochyliła się i podniosła Mayne z podłogi. Srebrnowłosa dziewczynka była leciutka jak piórko i blada jak wapno. Caroline, choć nadal niewysoka, miała teraz dość sił w (pozornie) trzydziestoletnim ciele, by z łatwością zanieść to piórko w dół po schodach i umieścić na siedzeniu starowinki toyoty.

Wszystko zaczynało się od nowa.

Tak to już było z May. Nic nigdy nie dobiegało końca.

Caroline wrzuciła wsteczny bieg i wycofała hilluxa z zarośniętego podwórka. Ostatni rzut oka na stary dom Labrecqe'ów, ciemniejący na tle mrocznego lasu.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego wart, Samie Winchester – wyszeptała Caroline.

Toyota skręciła na końcu bitej drogi w asfaltową szosę i zniknęła w szpalerze drzew.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog nastąpi<strong>


	11. Epilog

**Lily D****ale, stan Nowy Jork**

* * *

><p>Dean wkracza do Good Graces Cafe w Lily Dale, stan Nowy Jork, jak do obcego świata. Wszystko tu jest pastelowe, radosne i <em>miłe<em>. Na tablicy na ścianie ktoś wypisał kolorowymi kredami: „Specjałem dnia jesteś TY". Dean odrzuca kanibalistyczne skojarzenia i daje się zaskoczyć _miłemu_ kelnerowi, który wita go w Good Graces, zapewnia, że wszystko w menu jest w stu procentach pochodzenia lokalnego, biodynamiczne, i że do każdego zamówienia dodawana jest darmowa afirmacja. Dean czuje, że jeżą mu się włosy na karku.

– To ja chyba _zlokalizuję_ się w bufecie tacos – oznajmia i odwraca się do wyjścia, ale wtedy dobiega go niski, znajomy, jakże często irytujący głos:

– Tylko kawa, czarna, podwójna.

Sam.

Dean czuje, jakby kamień stoczył mu się z serca, by po sekundzie wtoczyć się na nie na powrót. Ma tam wygniecione miejsce, jak obsadę klejnotu. Od samego początku, a szczególnie od dnia, kiedy wyniósł Sama we własnych ramionach z płonącego domu, nosi na sercu ten ciężar odpowiedzialności. Nienawidzi go i spycha, ucieka przed nim, buntuje się, ale po jakimś czasie podnosi go i własnymi rękoma zarzuca sobie na ramię.

Jeśli uratujesz komuś życie, to już zawsze za niego odpowiadasz, i różne takie inne chińskie pierdoły. Zdumiewająco trafne.

Trwa to wszystko ułamek sekundy. Dean wdziewa maskę lekkoducha i zakrada się do stolika brata z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Zawsze zakładasz garnitur, żeby powróżyć sobie z dłoni? – pyta.

Sam przenosi na niego wzrok, zaskoczony, niechętny. Wygląda dość dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się z nim ostatnio działo. Cholera, gdyby nie te worki niewyspania pod oczyma, wyglądałby jak ktoś, kto właśnie wrócił z długich wakacji. W tym gangu, z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu, sprawia wrażenie bardzo dorosłego. Już nie młodszy braciszek. Patrzy na Deana z napięciem, goryczą, i z czym tam jeszcze. Chyba czuje się nieswojo, bo zamyka teczkę z dokumentami, które przed chwilą wertował, i ściąga ją z blatu stolika na kolana. Zaciska na niej dłonie.

Dean zaczyna gadać. Ma do wyboru – albo udawać wszechwiedzącego starszego brata (chociaż wcale się tak nie czuje) i zagadać pole minowe, jakie usypał pomiędzy nimi Sammy, albo poddać się i odejść. O, nie, Dean Winchester nie poddaje się tak łatwo.

– Taa – rzuca. – Nie dziwię się, że to wyłapałeś. Nadają o tym w każdej porannej stacji-sracji w Ameryce.

Przysiada się do samowego stolika, nie przestając gadać.

Przynajmniej ma Sama przy sobie. Przynajmniej może mieć na niego oko. Streszcza mu swoje dotychczasowe odkrycia, wciskając w monolog pytania, na które Sam z uporem nie odpowiada. Chłopak zaciska usta, patrzy na Deana twardo, potem odwraca wzrok, najwyraźniej czuje się niezręcznie. A prócz tego, jest zły. Wściekły.

Dean nie może pozwolić tej wściekłości wypłynąć na powierzchnię.

– Jakby nie było, dobrze się stało – mówi. – A, hmm, co ty porabiałeś?

Sam jest gotów do wybuchu, ale Deana ratuje kelner w różowej koszuli, który właśnie pojawił się przy stoliku, aby przyjąć zamówienie. Sam wierci się na krześle, niezadowolony z rozwoju wydarzeń. Dean wybiera naleśniki, bekon i czarną kawę, i zostaje skomplementowany w wysoce dwuznaczny sposób.

– Co on do mnie, cholera, powiedział? – pyta Sama, autentycznie zdumiony. Jest to pierwsze szczere uczucie malujące się na jego twarzy odkąd przysiadł się do stolika brata i Sam wreszcie reaguje przelotnym uśmieszkiem. Bardziej ironicznym skrzywieniem ust i tym typowym dla siebie parsknięciem przez nos, ale zawsze.

– Co, to ma być zabawne? – pyta Dean. – No, dalej, wyśmiewaj się, Sammy. Przezabawna sprawa.

– Dean… – niepewnie zaczyna Sam.

– No, proszę, on mówi – oznajmia Dean z kpiną w głosie.

– Słuchaj… – ciągnie Sam niezręcznie, ale Dean nie zamierza pozwalać mu dokończyć.

– Sam – mówi. – Słuchaj, obaj tu jesteśmy. Nie ma szansy, żeby któryś z nas wyjechał dopóki umierają tu ludzie, więc może zagryziesz zęby i zmusisz się do współpracy ze mną.

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię – odpowiada Sam. To boli jak cholera. Dean brnie dalej, z uporem, który w jego rodzinie przekazywany jest w genach.

– Nie proszę cię, żebyś się przede mną wybebeszał – mówi. – Cholera, nie pytam cię nawet, gdzie się podziewałeś przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia...

– I dobrze – rzuca szybko Sam, twardo, jakby ucinał nie rozpoczętą dyskusję. Dean waha się przez moment, zaskoczony. Szuka słów. Wyczuwa coś, widzi coś w twarzy Sama, ale postanawia nie zanurzać się w te mroczne wody.

– Mówię tylko, że może spróbowalibyśmy powstrzymać kolejne zabójstwa – ciągnie żarliwie. – Nic więcej.

Długa, długa przerwa, a potem Sam odpowiada:

– Dobra.

Sucho. Jakby zawierali interes. Albo decydowali się na zawieszenie broni. Dean wie jednak, że to coś więcej. Że to coś lepszego. I się nie myli.

Zanim wyjadą z Lily Dale, Sam otworzy te ciężkie wrota, za którymi się schował. Sam mu wybaczy. Kamień z serca. Kamień na serce. Ale i tak, w porównaniu z magikami z Lily Dale, Sam i Dean stanowią wzorcowe rodzeństwo. Okay, poprzeczka ciut nisko, ale co tam. Czasami trzeba umieć zadowolić się połową zwycięstwa.

Znów są razem i razem mogą odjechać w siną dal błękitno-rdzawym dodgem, upolowanym przez Deana w miejsce nieodżałowanej impali. Koniec zerkania na komórkę, koniec z napisem „Nie masz nowych wiadomości."

Koniec z tym wszystkim!

**KONIEC**


End file.
